Mission suicide
by Nennia
Summary: Et si la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne dans la quête d'Erebor n'était pas composée seulement de treize Nains, un Hobbit et un Istari ? Et si une jeune fille loin d'être ordinaire se joignait à eux et devait remettre en cause le proverbe qui l'a pourtant éduqué : tuer ou être tué ... ?
1. Je suis où là ?

C'est étrange … Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien et je ne sens rien, pourtant je ressens quelque chose … J'ai l'impression de flotter … Comme si je n'étais régis par aucune loi physique … Mais où est-ce que je suis … Qu'importe, je suis si bien là …

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais je finis par sentir quelque chose. Une douce brise me caresse le visage, je sens l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et mes paupières sont caressées par des rayons. Mon corps est entièrement ankylosé, chacune de ces parcelles me fait souffrir le martyre. Je mets un temps qui me paraît infini avant de réussir à m'asseoir et j'ouvre avec peine les yeux. Auch ! Ma tête … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je regarde autour de moi, je suis assise au milieu d'une clairière verdoyante baignée par les rayons du soleil du matin, des arbres m'entourent de toute part. Rien de dangereux aux alentours et personne. Je passe mes mains tout autour de ma tête et je n'ai rien, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je me lève en douceur, j'ai peut-être quelque chose de cassé. Non, je n'ai rien.

Mes vêtements sont en bonne état aussi, je porte un pantalon slim noir tenu à la taille par une ceinture en cuir noire ; des bottes noires en cuir qui m'arrivent au-dessus du genoux à lacets et talons hauts ; un T-shirt à manche longue noir qui me colle à la peau faisant un col en V ; et une veste en cuire noire de pilote.

Je vois contre un rocher à la lisière de la clairière, mes armes qui reposent tranquillement près d'une rivière. Je m'approche et range mes poignards dans mes bottes, mes flingues dans leurs étuis accrochés à ma ceinture avec leur recharge, et mon katana noir et rouge dans mon dos. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la rivière pour voir si je n'ai pas été défiguré ou autre.

Mes cheveux longs châtains lisses avec des reflets roux et blonds sont lâchés et coiffés en une raie de côté. Mes yeux marrons et verts sont entourés par des cils noirs charbons et au-dessus de mes paupières, mes sourcils sont finement dessinés. Mon nez n'est pas cassé ou autre, il est toujours fin et petit. Sauf mes lèvres rosées et fines sont touchées, ma lèvre inférieur est traversée par une petite égratignure qui commence déjà à cicatriser.

Bon, ma beauté n'a pas été altéré par … Par quoi au fait ? Je ne me souviens de rien, c'est le trou noir … Bon ! Je verrais plus tard, il vaut mieux que j'explore les environs avant toute chose. Je fais le tour de la clairière et vois au Nord une route derrière les arbres. Je la rejoins et prends la direction de l'Ouest. Je vais bien finir par croiser quelqu'un.

Je marche toute la matinée durant sans faire de pose. Le soleil est au milieu de sa course quand le bruit des pas d'un cheval arriva à mes oreilles. Je reste au milieu de la route sans dégainer l'une de mes armes, si j'ai besoin d'aide, autant se montrer le plus gentil possible.

Un vieillard ayant de long cheveux et une longue barbe grise habillé entièrement de gris avec un chapeau pointu de la même couleur et un grand bâton arrive sur un poney bai. Quand il me vit, il tira sur les rênes et m'observa des pieds à la tête. Il descendit du poney … il fait un peu plus de deux mètres et il monte sur un poney …

« Victoria ? » M'interpella-t-il.

Je porte immédiatement ma main à la garde de mon épée, le dernier qui m'a appelé par mon prénom avant que je ne me sois présentée a manqué de me tuer.

« Inutile de sortir les armes, je ne vous veux aucun mal. M'assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Demandai-je d'une voix froide.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, de la même manière que je sais le pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Moi j'ignore la raison qui m'a amené ici et j'ignore même où je suis. Je suis alors une personne facilement manipulable, qu'est-ce qui me pousse a devoir vous faire confiance ?

\- Rien, mais pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais prononcé votre nom en sachant que vous êtes une femme excessivement dangereuse ? »

Je hausse un sourcil sans lâcher ma garde, ce type est vraiment louche.

« Que savez-vous de moi ? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

\- Que vous êtes la femme la plus dangereuse du monde car vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Aussi bien un homme d'âge mur qu'un bébé ou une femme enceinte sans éprouver le moindre remord. »

Je relâche un peu ma prise sur mon épée. Il sait ce dont je suis capable et ne prend pas la fuite, donc il sait vraiment quelque chose sur la raison de ma venue …

« Où suis-je ? Demandai-je un peu plus calme.

\- Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, en Comté plus précisément.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez été choisi pour accomplir une mission et être libéré de l'emprise que ces gens ont sur vous. »

Je lâche cette fois mon sabre et redescends ma main. Libre …

« Si c'est une blague de votre part, sachez qu'elle peut vous coûter très cher. Dis-je agressivement.

\- Non, je ne m'amuserai pas de cela avec vous ou n'importe qui d'autre. En échange de cette liberté, il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi pour accomplir une quête.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai besoin que … vous fassiez preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. »

Je le fixe sans rien dire et avec neutralité. Il fit un léger mouvement avec son bâton et des flammes apparurent autour de lui. Je dégaine aussitôt mes flingues et me mets en position d'attaque.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il en faisant disparaître ces flammes. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous ferez aucun mal. Je tenais juste à vous prouver que ce que je m'apprête à vous expliquer ne sont pas des histoires.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Demandai-je sans baisser mes armes.

\- Je suis un Istari, un magicien si vous préférez, et je ne suis pas un charlatan. La magie existe bel et bien dans ce monde, et voilà en quoi consiste notre mission.

« Nous allons faire partie d'une compagnie de treize Nains des Montagnes Bleues originaire de la Montagne Solitaire, Erebor. Ici, les Nains sont un peuple à part entière, vous pourrez les découvrir plus tard. Cette compagnie porte le nom de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne et est dirigée par Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, un Nain des Montagnes Bleues et le Roi d'Erebor. Ces Nains veulent récupérer leur bien, volé il y a bien longtemps par Smaug, un cracheur de feu venant du Nord.

\- Un dragon ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui. Je sais que cela est difficile à croire, surtout pour une personne comme vous venant d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas. Mais tout est vrai. Votre mission est d'aider ces Nains à reprendre leur bien et vous obtiendrez en échange cette liberté qui vous tient tant à cœur. »

Je fixe un instant cet homme, il n'a pas l'air de mentir et pourtant j'ai étudié avec précision tous les signes du mensonge.

« Quel est votre nom ?

\- On me donne bien des noms, mais celui qui est le plus utilisé est Gandalf. Acceptez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dis-je en rengainant mes armes. Je ne connais rien de cet endroit, et si je me fie à vos dires j'ai atterri dans un autre monde. Mais je tiens à vous dire que si vous vous foutez de moi, vous êtes mort.

\- Me voilà prévenu. » Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il remonte sur son poney et vient jusqu'à mes côtés où il me tend la main.

« Je préfère marcher. Dis-je.

\- Très bien, je me dirige vers l'Est à Cul-de-Sac, c'est un trou de Hobbit à Hobbitebourg. Sachez que si vous ne montez pas, je ne pourrai vous attendre.

\- Et bien ne m'attendez pas, je vous retrouverai là-bas. »

Gandalf acquiesça et remit son poney en route. J'attendis qu'il disparaisse au coin du sentier avant de soupirer. Je sais pas dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée, mais ça promet d'être intéressant. Je me mis à suivre les pas du magicien en pensant à sa promesse.

Libre … C'est mon vœux le plus cher depuis mon tout premier souvenir. Ne plus être aux ordres de ces ordures, décider de mes actions, penser comme bon me semble, être moi … C'est ça en fait qui me différencie des autres, moi, je ne possède pas mon libre-arbitre. Je ne suis pas humaine …

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est ma première histoire et voici mon premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez parce que cette histoire me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe si il y en a. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je tiens à m'améliorer (en espérant ne pas devoir trop changer mon style ;P). On se retrouve bientôt (j'espère ...) pour la suite.**


	2. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne

Je tourne en rond dans la nuit pendant un long moment, ce pays a certes un certain charme, mais il ne vaut pas les magnifique cités sous les montagnes. Je finis par entendre les voix de mes hommes venant du sommet de la colline. Je me dirige vers l'écho et trouve enfin la porte marqué par la signature de Gandalf. Je me demande à quoi ressemble ce Hobbit et si il a pu trouver à temps ce quinzième compagnon. En revanche si il s'agit d'un Elfe, je décapite ce magicien ! Je toque à la porte et le silence se fit immédiatement à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'Istari m'ouvrit. Je le regardai avant de le saluer amicalement (NDA : Enfin venant du caractère de Thorin, oui c'est amicale.) :

« Gandalf. »

J'entrai en reprochant calmement au magicien qui m'accueillit avec un sourire :

« Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »

Je retirai ma cape pendant que l'Istari referme la porte derrière moi. Je regardai rapidement ce qui m'entoure, cet aménagement me fait plutôt l'effet d'être entré dans la maison d'un vieil homme qui profite de ces derniers jours que d'un cambrioleur. Dwalin me prit mon vêtement et le mit avec ceux des autres. J'entendis une voix que je ne connais pas arriver dans l'entrée.

« Un signe ? Non il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été peinte la semaine dernière. »

Je me retournai et vis un Hobbit. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux marrons, habillé d'une chemise à rayure rentrée dans un pantalon tenu par des bretelles.

« Il y a un signe. Affirma Gandalf sur un ton un peu coupable. Je l'ai tracé moi-même. Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie : Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

\- Alors, c'est le Hobbit … Dites-moi Mr Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? Demandai-je en tournant autour de lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? Continuai-je en m'immobilisant devant lui.

\- Et bien je ne suis pas maladroits aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dis-je avec un léger sourire moqueur. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. »

Mes hommes rirent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle-à-manger. Cela ne m'étonna même pas de n'avoir plus qu'un bol de soupe pour le dîner, à voir la vaisselle empilée qui commence à être rangée, j'arrive après le festin. Nous nous installâmes tous avec une choppe de bière autour de la table.

« Quel nouvelle de la réunion dans les Earedwïn ? Me demanda Balin. Sont-ils tous venus ?

\- Oui. Répondis-je. Il y avait des envoyés des Sept Royaumes. »

Tous eurent un soupir soulagé … J'aurais vraiment aimé leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles …

« Et les Nains des Monts de Fers qu'ont-ils dit ? Me demanda Dwalin. Dain est avec nous ? »

Je pris une inspiration en reposant ma cuiller. C'est le moment …

« Ils ne viendront pas … »

Tous baissèrent la tête, leurs espoirs défaits.

« Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre. »

Tous furent étonnés. Il est vrai qu'à l'instant où cette phrase a été prononcé à la réunion, j'étais moi-même stupéfait. Erebor est le plus riche royaume des Nains, le récupérer nous donnerait bien des avantages en plus de reprendre ce qui est à nous.

« Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? »

Tiens ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.

« Bilbon, mon cher ami. Dit Gandalf. Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. »

Le Hobbit acquiesça et partit vers l'entrée pour trouver une bougie. Gandalf se leva et déplia une carte qu'il sortit de sa poche.

« Loin à l'Est, par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire.

\- La Montagne Solitaire. Lut le Hobbit par-dessus mon épaule sur la carte ouverte devant moi.

\- Oui. Affirma Glóin. Oïn a interprété les présages, et les présages disent que l'heure est venu.

\- Les corbeaux ont été vu s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été prédit. « Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. » » Récita Dori.

Tout le monde acquiesça, tous d'accord avec cela. Cela fait maintenant 171 ans que ce dragon nous a chassé de chez nous, il était plus que temps que cet tyrannie prenne fin !

« Oh … Quelle bête ? Demanda le Hobbit d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre Âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des couteaux de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux. Décrivit Bofur avec ironie.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon. Coupa le Hobbit avec un sourire forcé.

\- J'ai pas peur de lui ! S'exclama Ori en se levant. Je me sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des Nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! »

Il y eut quelques expressions amusées, à part celle de Balin, de Gandalf et la mienne. Nous savons très bien que le courage ne vient pas à bout de tout. Mon ami exprima d'ailleurs mes craintes à voix haute :

« La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, or nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs … ni les plus intelligents. »

Les autres commencèrent à s'énerver sur sa remarque qu'ils prirent comme une insulte quand Fili coupa :

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes !

\- Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! S'exclama Kili avec entrain. Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragon !

\- Oh non … je ne dirais pas cela, je … Dit le magicien visiblement dans l'embarras.

\- Combien alors ? Demanda Dori. Combien de dragon avez-vous tuer ? »

Je tournai lentement mon regard vers le magicien. C'est vrai que s'est lui qui m'a demandé de mettre sur pieds cette compagnie, mais a-t-il déjà tuer ne serait-ce qu'un dragon ? A voir la tête qu'il tire et du fait qu'il s'étouffe avec son herbe à pipe, je doute qu'il en ait même croisé un. Les autres le comprirent aussi et commencèrent à se disputer et se levèrent créant ainsi un véritable capharnaüm.

« Hum … s'il … s'il-vous-plaît … » Tenta le Hobbit.

Tant d'idiotie me sidère, ne voient-ils donc pas le plus important de cette affaire ?! Je me levai en criant d'une voix forte et claire en khuzdul :

« **Taisez-vous !** »

Tout le monde se rassit et ne pipa mot. Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont tous attentifs, sans doute comprendront-ils enfin si je leur mets les faits sous le nez !

« Si nous avons vu ses signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les ont vu aussi ? Demandai-je en me calmant en même temps sans pour autant perdre mon ton autoritaire. Les rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre, le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les richesses de notre peuples sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait, pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ?! Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ! »

Tous acquiescèrent avec des cris de joie, mais cette joie fut de courte durée quand Balin, le plus réaliste et âgé de nous tous, nous mit face à un problème de taille. Un problème devant lequel je ne pus que me rasseoir :

« Vous oubliez que la Grande Porte est scellée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.

\- Hum … Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Dit le magicien.

Il sortit de sa poche une clé et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Cette clé … je la reconnais que trop bien … cette clé se passe à la mort du Roi sous la Montagne à son héritier … mon père en était le dernier possesseur.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? … Demandai-je stupéfait.

\- Elle m'a été confié par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. »

Gandalf me tendit la clé que je pris avec précaution, tel un vase d'une grande fragilité. Je la rangeai précieusement dans l'une de mes poches intérieur de mon veston.

« Si il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte. Dit Fili.

\- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles-inférieur. Dit Gandalf en montrant des écritures sur le côté de la carte.

\- Il y a une autre entrée. Interpréta Kili avec un large sourire.

\- Encore faut-il la trouver. Dit Gandalf. Les portes des Nains sont invisibles quand elles sont clauses. La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais dans la Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. »

A qui fait-il encore allusion ?

« La tâche à laquelle je pense exige d'une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Continua-t-il. Mais si nous nous montrons prudent, et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Donc il faut un cambrioleur. Comprit Ori.

\- Oui, et un bon. Dit le Hobbit. Un expert j'imagine. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui et Glóin demanda à voix haute la question que nous nous posons tous :

« Et vous l'êtes ? »

Le Hobbit regarda d'abord Glóin, puis il se retourna pour vérifier si c'est bien à lui qu'il parlait et demanda :

« Je suis quoi ?

\- Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » S'exclama Óin.

Décidément, plus ça va, plus il devient sourd ! Je ne me rappel même plus le nombre de gens qu'il a pu plonger dans des situations plus embarrassante les unes que les autres. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est loin d'être un cambrioleur !

« Oh, non non non. Coupa le Hobbit. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? …

« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Mr Sacquet. Dit Balin. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

\- Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul. » Renchérit Dwalin.

Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Toutes la compagnie recommença à exprimer agressivement son mécontentement. Décidément si d'ici la fin de la soirée, ils n'en sont pas venus aux armes, ce sera déjà ça de gagner.

« Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, comprit ? » Dit Gandalf en se levant.

Il avait eu une aura noire assez imposante autour de lui. Quand il a commencé à parler, tout le monde s'est légèrement reculé comme un réflexe de survie.

« Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Expliqua Gandalf plus calmement. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un Nain celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. »

Je baissai la tête pour réfléchir, et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. Le dragon saura que l'on est dans les mines à l'instant même où nous aurons franchi le seuil de la porte.

« Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi Mr Sacquet. Il a plus de ressource que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine. »

Sa dernière phrase avait été pour le Hobbit, mais il n'empêche qu'il y a toujours un point noir dans cet entretien.

« Et en ce qui concerne le quinzième membre ? Demandai-je. L'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Justement, j'allai y venir et préfère vous mettre en garde avant que cette personne arrive. Il ne faut en aucun cas que vous vous fiez aux apparences, cette personne est quelqu'un de très spéciale, c'est une envoyée des Valaars. Alors surtout, ne faites absolument rien de stupide ! Cette personne est encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le laisse supposer. »

Ce magicien m'intrigue. Alors après un Hobbit qui ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, il pourrait nous présenter un grand guerrier. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi cet homme ressemble.

« Quand cet homme doit-il arriver ? Demanda Balin.

\- Mais, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. » Dit Gandalf avec un léger sourire.

Que veut-il dire ? Deux légers coups tombèrent sur la porte, Bilbon alla ouvrir et Gandalf se leva aussi. Je leur emboîtai le pas, suivi de tous les autres. J'arrivai dans l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur … une femme vraiment magnifique …

« Vous êtes en retard ma chère. Dit Gandalf avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard ou en avance, j'arrive toujours à l'heure prévue. » Répondit la jeune fille du tac-au-tac.

Le magicien laissa échapper un rire et la jeune fille entra. Elle porte une tenue entièrement noire et des chaussures qui la grandisse grâce à des talons. Le Hobbit et les autres sont bouche-bées, je ne suis donc pas le seul à trouver cette femme charmante.

« Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser. Se reprit le Semi-homme.

\- Merci. » Dit-elle simplement.

Elle confia son épée accrochée dans son dos au Hobbit puis retira son étrange veste en cuire. Son haut lui moule son buste faisant ressortir sa fine taille et elle a un décolleté vertigineux. (NDA : Ce qui serait pour nous juste un léger décolleté. On a pas le même goût pour les vêtements, là-bas, le jean n'existe pas !) Son pantalon et ses bottes lui collent à la peau et montrent la claire musculature de ses jambes. Cette femme n'a pas froid aux yeux pour se monter ainsi vêtu. Malgré ses vêtements, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'a rien sur le dos tant ils sont collés à sa peau. Elle a pourtant d'étranges armes accrochés à sa ceinture et je devine des poignards cachés dans ses bottes.

« Nous vous avons gardé un bol de soupe et une choppe de bière. Dit le Hobbit après avoir rangé les affaires de la jeune fille avec les nôtres.

\- Je préférai de l'eau si cela ne vous ennui pas. Dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la bière ? » S'étonna Óin.

Décidément il les accumule !

« Ne pas boire c'est garder les idées claires. » Répondit la jeune fille. (NDA : Clin d'œil à ma série préférée : **Forever**.)

Le Hobbit passa devant et elle le suivit. Perchée sur ses talons qui résonnent sur le sol, elle a un mouvement de hanche très marquée que ses longs cheveux suivent tels des fils de soie. Elle doit avoir un sacré tempérament en plus d'une répartie qui laisse sans voix. Le magicien la suivit et me lança un regard amusé au passage. J'eus un léger sourire et nous retournâmes nous asseoir. La jeune fille s'assit entre Gandalf et moi et mangea calmement sa soupe sans rien dire pendant que le magicien la présente :

« Voici la personne que j'ai choisi comme étant le quinzième membre de la compagnie. Mes amis, voici Victoria, une jeune fille excessivement douée dans tous ce qu'elle entreprend. Elle est intelligente, téméraire et audacieuse et elle sait se battre encore mieux que les Elfes pour avoir reçu une éducation guerrière très dure qui l'a rendu invincible au combat.

\- Tout le monde a ses failles. Coupa Victoria en stoppant la cuiller dans son avancée vers sa bouche. Je ne suis pas invincible.

\- Certes, mais si vous avez des faiblesses, alors elles sont invisibles. » Dit le magicien avec un doux sourire.

Victoria tourna son regard vers le magicien, mais aucune émotion ne se lit sur son visage. Le sourire de l'Istari s'élargit et il dit :

« Victoria, permettez-moi de vous présenter la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne : voici Bilbon Sacquet, Dwalin, Bifur, Óin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Glóin, Balin, Bofur et le chef de cette compagnie Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Le magicien nous avait présenté à partir de sa droite jusqu'à la gauche de Victoria. Son regard avait suivit chaque visage comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire en même temps que les noms. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, elle les accrocha sans battre une fois de ces longs cils. Je pus remarquer que ses yeux sont comme la roche des mines, marrons sans aucune spécialité à l'extérieur, mais traversé par de long sillons de pierres précieuses ici et là. Pour elle, je pourrais jurer voir des éclats d'émeraudes brillants dans ses yeux. Elle se détourna en prenant son verre et le porta à ses lèvres sans rien dire. Cette femme n'est donc pas très bavarde, mais venons-en au fait.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, savez-vous ce que vous allez affrontée ? Demandai-je.

\- Apparemment un dragon qui vous a dépossédé de votre royaume il y a très longtemps. Vous désirez retourner à Erebor pour reprendre ce qui vous appartient.

\- Et qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

\- Mes intérêts ne regardent que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse … » Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

D'ordinaire, ce ton fait perdre à mes interlocuteurs leurs couleurs et ils se sentent très mal-à-l'aise. Mais elle ne me jeta même pas un regard et termina sa soupe sans un seul changement d'expression ou de position.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de cela Thorin. Intervint le magicien. Son intérêt passe par moi, et uniquement par moi. Il ne vous concerne ni vous, ni même les autres races de la Terre du Milieu. En revanche, si elle fait partie de la compagnie, il serait préférable qu'elle obtienne le même gain que tous les autres.

\- Cela va de soit. Dois-je le leur donner à Mr Sacquet et cette jeune femme ? » Me demanda Balin.

Je passai mon regard de mon plus vieil ami à l'Istari.

« Vous devez me faire confiance. Dit le magicien avec sérieux.

\- Entendu, nous ferons à votre façon. Donne leur le contrat. Ordonnai-je à Balin.

\- On est partant. » Dit Bofur.

Balin se leva et le Hobbit et Victoria en firent autant pour prendre les contrats.

« Ce sont des contrats classiques. Expliqua Balin. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc.

\- Prise en charge des obsèques ? » Dirent le Hobbit et Victoria en même temps.

Je leur passai les contrats et vis deux expressions clairement différentes. Le Hobbit est très inquiet, tant qu'à Victoria, il me semble deviner un léger amusement sur son visage. Cette femme est étrange. Ils allèrent tous deux dans le couloir, le Hobbit commença à faire les cents pas, tandis que Victoria s'adossa au mur, une jambe levée et son pieds posé sur le mur. Je me levai légèrement pour murmurer à l'oreille du magicien :

« Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité.

\- Je comprends. Répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Et je ne serai pas responsable de leur sort.

\- Entendu. » Dit-il plus hésitant.

Le Hobbit lut à mi-voix le contrat et à ce que j'entends, pour le moment, il me semble partant. Pourtant, ma bouche s'ourla d'un léger sourire quand le Hobbit arriva au plus intéressant passage du contrat.

« La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subies qui pourrait s'en suivre, ainsi qu'à des … lacérations … »

Le visage du magicien qui était assez optimiste jusque là changea soudainement, tandis que celui de Victoria fut éclairé par un très léger sourire.

« … éviscération … Continua le Hobbit. … Incinération ! »

Il me semble maintenant en colère contrairement à Victoria qui continue de lire le contrat en retrouvant son air neutre.

« Oh oui, il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'œil. » Affirma Bofur.

Le Hobbit le regarda un instant, choqué, avant de regarder devant lui et se baisser en s'appuyant sur ses genoux en respirant longuement.

« Ça va mon gars ? Demanda Balin.

\- Hum … O-Oui … Dit-il sans se tourner vers nous. Je me sens faible …

\- C'est comme un four avec des ailes. Continua Bofur en se levant.

\- De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air …

\- Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

Le Hobbit se redressa, avec une expression neutre, Gandalf est plus incertain que jamais.

« Non. » Répondit le Hobbit.

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

« Vous m'êtes d'un grand secours Bofur. Reprocha le magicien. Mais … Quelqu'un a vu Victoria ? »

Je regardai l'endroit où était la jeune fille il y a quelques secondes mais ne vis personne.

« Tenez. » Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Nous sursautâmes tous en nous retournant, Victoria est debout à côté de Balin et elle lui tend le contrat. Mon ami le déplia et tout en bas trône une superbe signature d'une calligraphie légère et aérienne.

« Et bien mademoiselle, bienvenue dans la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. » Dit Balin avec un sourire.

Elle est VRAIMENT étrange …

Victoria lui rendit son sourire rapidement avant de s'approcher du Hobbit. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Gandalf en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle aussi n'est pas convaincu pour le cas du Hobbit. Le magicien acquiesça, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconscient. A ma plus grande surprise et celle de tous les autres, à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle leva sa main et dans un bruit sonore, elle l'abattit sur la joue du Hobbit qui se redressa aussitôt, l'air hagard.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en a rien à faire qu'il aille bien ou non.

Le Hobbit porta sa main sur sa joue rougie et hocha par petit à-coup de la tête. Nous sommes tous étonnés, comme si elle nous avait tous frappé. Mettre une gifle à quelqu'un est très insultant, même si c'était pour le réveiller c'est quand même osé. Gandalf fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et dit au Hobbit :

« Allez-vous installer dans un fauteuil Bilbon, je vais vous apporter une tisane. »

Le Hobbit opina à nouveau du chef et alla dans le salon. Victoria se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et je demandai avec méfiance :

« Où allez-vous ?

\- Je vais à l'extérieur, je ne supporte pas les endroits exigus. »

Elle prit sa veste et d'un mouvement la mit sur son dos et la porte claqua derrière elle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que le point de vue de Thorin vous a plu, mais sachez que je ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de différentes visions des personnages sur l'histoire à part celle de Victoria (aucun point de vue omniscient et externe). J'ai pu sortir ce chapitre plutôt, mais le troisième pourrait (et j'en suis sûre à 80%) se faire attendre. Voilà merci de lire mon histoire et à bientôt. ;)**


	3. 13 Nains, 1 Istari, 1 humaine, et

Je regarde cet étrange petit village s'endormir. Les foyers s'éteignent les uns après les autres et tous ses habitants gagnent le pays des rêves en toute quiétude. C'est à cette heure-ci, quand tout le monde se croit en sécurité, que l'on me demandait de faire mon boulot. Je peux avoir des allures de jeune femme gentille, je peux charmer et faire baisser la garde de n'importe qui quand je le souhaite. Mais se fier aux apparences est une grave erreur … En fait, je mérite bien mon nom de code : _Dark_ _Angel_. Un sourire sardonique ourla mes lèvres à ce surnom quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et se claquer. Je me tournai et vis Kili et Fili, ils me semblent être les plus jeunes de la compagnie et contrairement aux autres, ils s'approchent plus des Hommes que des Nains, sans doute à cause de leur barbe inexistante par rapport à leurs comparses.

« Et bien dit donc. Dit Fili en s'étirant de tout son long. Cette quête promet.

\- Oui, entre Victoria et Bilbon, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Renchérit Kili avec un sourire.

\- Si le Hobbit vient. » Coupai-je.

Les deux Nains sursautèrent en me voyant et Fili dit :

« Excusez-nous, nous ne vous avions pas vu.

\- On me remarque souvent au dernier moment quand je ne me manifeste pas. » Dis-je.

Si je m'étais mise à rire, ça aurait été un rire de psychopathe. C'est vrai que les gens ne me remarquent qu'au dernier moment, hélas pour eux. Je sens que ces Nains trépignent, ils veulent absolument combler ce trésor que Mère Nature a appelé silence.

« Hum … D'où venez-vous tenta Kili ?

\- D'une dictature que je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté. » Répondis-je avec mon habituel ton glacial et distant.

Enfin … C'est une dictature sous le nom de démocratie, mais je fais partie de ces rares personnes à ne pas être en possession de ceux que les autres appellent des droits. Je suis juste un chien enchaîné, tenu par un maître inconnu qui ne cautionne aucune rébellion. J'ai pourtant essayé mainte fois au début de me libérer de cette entrave, mais quand ce liquide rouge et poisseux qu'est le sang les a imprégné, j'ai su que ce fer souillé ne me quitterait plus jamais. Ce collier me brûle sans cesse la peau et m'empêche de respirer, il ne me l'a jamais enlevé et ne me l'enlèvera jamais. Néanmoins, ce que m'a dit Gandalf m'a donné cette étrange illusion que l'on nomme espoir … Je ne l'avais jamais entraperçus, mais je pense que cela vaut le coût de s'y accrocher.

Je poussai un infime soupir avant de me lever et rentrer sans adresser un seul regard aux deux Nains. Je posai ma veste dans l'entrée avec mon épée lorsque j'entendis Balin dire :

« Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. »

Cambrioleur ? Il doit peut-être parler du Hobbit. Si c'est le cas, cela signifie qu'il ne viendra pas avec nous. Tant mieux pour lui, il n'aurait pas survécu une seule seconde hors de son petit nid douillet.

« C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, tout était contre nous. Continua-t-il. Après tout que sommes-nous ? »

Je me figeai sur place à cette question. Ça, c'est le début d'un discours pessimiste.

« Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pff, pas de quoi faire des héros.

\- Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. »

C'est Thorin qui a prononcé cette phrase. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, son expression n'est ni ironique, ni arrogante, mais celle de quelqu'un qui flatte sans arrière pensée son interlocuteur.

« De vieux guerriers. Corrigea Balin.

\- Je n'échangerai pas un seul de ces Nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accouru. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Waouh … C'est bien le Roi imbus de sa personne qui dit ça ? Quand il m'a parlé, il s'est montré méfiant et avait une touche de dédain dans sa voix. Mais là … Il est entrain de remonter le moral à ses guerriers sans se mettre en avant, bien au contraire il les valorise et avec un sourire léger, mais chaleureux et amical.

Balin se leva et lâcha ce qui me semblait avoir sur le cœur depuis un moment :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu as le choix, tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix, et d'abondance, une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor.

\- De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. Dit un Thorin stoïque en montrant une clé en métal à son ami. Ils ont rêvé du jour où les Nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur Terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, pas pour moi. »

Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule … Si la vie de son peuple est encore plus belle encore que tous les trésors que leur a volé le dragon, pourquoi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Les Nains et les Hommes ne sont donc pas différent sur un point, ils veulent le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

« Nous te suivrons mon garçon, nous réussirons. » Conclut Balin en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Thorin.

Thorin retrouva son léger sourire avant de le perdre aussitôt en me voyant les fixer.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant pour avoir autant votre attention ? » Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Ben non, il est bel et bien présomptueux et méfiant. Je gardai mon expression impassible que j'ai toujours collé au visage et me détournai sans rien ajouter pour aller dans la cuisine où je retrouvai Gandalf. Il fume une longue pipe d'où la fumée blanche en sort et fixe un point sur le mur d'en face, il ne prête aucune attention à ce qui l'entoure. Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté du magicien en regardant le feu danser dans la cheminée sous la marmite.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on choisi ? » Finis-je par demander sans détourner mes yeux des flammes.

Le magicien tourna son regard vers moi et m'observa un instant, puis il dit :

« Aucun être vivant ne devrait se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle vous étiez. Si vous avez été choisi, c'est pour que vous puissiez réaliser vos rêves. C'est l'une des rares choses que l'on ne vous a jamais interdit de faire, je me trompe ?

\- C'est l'une des rares chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

\- Une occasion de vous sortir de ce piège vous est offerte Victoria, ne la gâchez pas. »

La gâcher ? Mais de quelle manière ? Je portai mon regard sur le magicien mais il fixe à nouveau son point sur le mur. Intérieurement, je fus un peu amusée de ce comportement, j'ai à peu près le même quand je clos un sujet. Je reportai mon attention sur le brasier quand un chant s'éleva derrière nous dans le salon :

« _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,_

 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé._

 _Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller_

 _En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté_ _e_ _._

 _Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers,_

 _Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver,_

 _Rouge le feu sur mille lieues,_

 _Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières._ _»_

Je me tournai lentement vers les Nains, ils chantent vraiment très bien à l'unisson. Ils sont quasiment tous debout, mais tous sont tournés vers Thorin qui est accoudé à la cheminée.

Je dois avouer qu'il a une aura noble et courageuse je sens aussi une fierté modeste, sans ironie qui émane de lui. Les autres dégagent du respect et de l'admiration pour sa personne, ils sont loyaux et sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour le montrer.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le dos de la chaise et fermai les yeux, laissant les bras de Morphée m'enlacer pour me mener dans ce monde où j'ai toujours été maître de mon destin.

Je ne vois rien … je ne sens rien … pourtant j'entends des chuchotements près de moi … Je ne distingue pas ce qui se dit … Le silence se fait, il dure et semble s'éterniser … Il est brisé par le sifflement de balles dans les airs et leur départ des canons … des cris déchirés … des pleures … une porte qui claque … Soudain, il n'y a plus que le bruit de mes talons sur le sol … Un bruit étrange me parvient … C'est … UN BABILLEMENT ?! … J'entends un pistolet que l'on charge …

« NON ! »

« Victoria ? »

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux en dégainant mon pistolet et le pointe sur le front de Balin. Le vieux Nain me regarde un instant sans comprendre tandis que mes yeux sont fixés dans les siens. Le pauvre, il ignore que d'une simple pression de l'index, je pourrais lui retirer la vie. Il comprend tout de même que c'est une arme et se recule de deux pas. Je rangeai mon arme et il me demanda :

« Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. » Répondis-je sèchement.

Je me levai en faisant craquer ma colonne vertébrale pour faire partir toutes ces courbatures qui se sont accrochées à moi durant la nuit. Après mon rapide étirement, je remarquai que tous les Nains me regardent comme si j'avais quatre bras.

« Quand on a appris les bonnes manières, on s'excuse auprès de la personne qu'on a menacé. »

C'est Thorin qui vient de parler. Il me fait encore son coup du ton et du regard censés glacer son interlocuteur.

« Les excuses ont été inventé pour soulager la conscience de celui qui les prononce, pas pour épargner celui qui les reçoit. Dis-je froidement. Et je suppose que les gens préfèrent des excuses sincères et spontanées que celles qui sont hypocrites et forcées. »

Les Nains me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je fendis la foule sans leur prêter le moindre intérêt, mis ma veste et par-dessus mon épée.

« Alors non, je n'excuserai pas un réflexe qui m'a à plusieurs reprises sauvés la vie.

\- Vous ne respectez donc aucun fondement basique d'une communauté. Me cracha Thorin au visage.

\- Si je ne respecte aucun fondement basique d'une quelconque communauté c'est parce que je ne les connais pas car je ne me suis jamais intégrée dans une quelconque forme de société. »

Je sortis avant que l'un d'eux ne fassent la moindre remarque et retrouvai Gandalf dehors à côté de plus de quinze poneys. J'entendis la portes claquer derrière moi, tous les Nains sont sortis. Le magicien s'approcha de moi et me tendit les rênes de l'un des canassons noirs. Je poussai un soupir et me résolus à prendre le poney. J'ai horreur de ces bestioles … mais on m'avait obligé à apprendre à les tenir. Je montai donc sur son dos avec légèreté et aisance.

Une fois que nous sommes tous fin prêt, Gandalf prit la tête et je me mis juste derrière lui, je n'ai pas envie d'être au milieu de tout ce petit monde. L'aurore se lève, les habitants se réveillent mais pour le moment, il y a personne dehors. Ces Hobbits vont se réveiller et referont les mouvements qu'ils ont fait hier et qu'ils feront encore et encore dans l'avenir. J'ai bien compris avec Bilbon que les Hobbits n'aiment pas ce qui sort de leur quotidien. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Le changement c'est bien, mais si il est trop conséquent, les gens, les peuples et le monde sont défigurés. Vous pouvez ressembler à une chose aujourd'hui et à une autre le lendemain.

« 10 qu'il ne nous rejoindra pas.

\- Tenu. »

Je me tournai légèrement, les Nains se tapent dans la main pour sceller un pari. Thorin et Balin lèvent les yeux au ciel, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ce genre de jeu d'argent totalement stupide.

« 10 qu'il nous rejoint avant ce soir. Dit Gandalf.

\- Ça fait 4 contre 7. Résuma Glóin. Vous voulez parier aussi Victoria ?

\- Non, ça ira. »

Mais si Gandalf parie sur le Hobbit, c'est qu'il nous rejoindra à coup sûr.

En milieu de matinée, nous quittâmes les habitations et les champs pour nous retrouver sur le sentier de forestier que j'ai suivi hier soir. Les Nains n'arrêtent pas de parler quand j'entendis des pas précipité derrière nous. Je stoppai ma monture, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Thorin qui est juste derrière moi. Une voix essoufflée s'écria :

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

Cette fois tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour voir un Hobbit complètement éreinté arriver près de nous. Bilbon s'avança près de Balin et montra fièrement le contrat en disant :

« Je l'ai signé. »

Il le donna au vieux Nain qui lui sourit en sortant sa lunette pour vérifier la signature.

« Et bien, tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenu Mr Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Tout les Nains eurent un sourire et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenu, à part Thorin. Gandalf m'adressa un clin d'œil et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce Hobbit est suicidaire …

« Donnez-lui un poney. Dit Thorin en remettant le sien en route sur un ton un peu agacé.

\- Non, non, non, non, non. Dit immédiatement le Hobbit. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire merci. »

Je remis le mien en route derrière celui de Gandalf, il va pas avoir le choix.

« Je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied, j'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées voyez. Je suis même allez jusqu'à la grenouillère … OH ! »

Les Nains l'ontattrapé par les épaules et soulevé pour le placer sur un poney bai. Gandalf se mit sur le côté et me fit un signe de la tête. Je me mis moi aussi sur le côté, comprenant ce qu'il veut faire. Nous laissâmes passer une partie de la compagnie et nous nous retrouvâmes un peu avant la fin de la file aux côtés du Hobbit. Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise avec ces bêtes.

« Allez Nori faut payer ! » S'exclama Óin juste derrière nous.

Nori lança une petite bourse qui tinta quand elle atterrit dans la main de Óin. Je me baissai pour laisser passer les deux bourses venant des deux jeunes frères pour Ori.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Oh et bien … ils ont parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas. La majorité a parié que non. » Expliqua Gandalf.

Le Hobbit passa son regard surpris de Gandalf à moi. Il trouva pourtant un air neutre et demanda :

« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ?

\- Oh moi … »

Gandalf ouvrit lâcha ses rênes pour attraper une bourse qui volait vers lui. Il eut un petit rire et dit en rangeant les pièces dans son manteau :

« Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant.

\- Et vous ? Me demanda le Hobbit.

\- Je n'ai pas parié. Répondis-je.

\- Mais si vous l'aviez fait ?

\- Je trouve les jeux d'argent vraiment idiot. Et baissai vos bras, vous allez vous fatiguer plus vite en tenant vos rênes de cette manière là.

\- Oh … Euh … Merci. »

Il éternua et dit :

« C'est le crin de poney, je suis allergique. »

Il chercha quelque chose dans ses poches et s'exclama :

« Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! »

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous et Gandalf demanda :

« Mais bon sang que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai oublié mon mouchoir. »

Il est vraiment désespérant …

« Tenez. »

Bofur sorti de sa poche un bout de tissu vert très sale et le lança à Bilbon en disant :

« Prenez ça. »

Le Hobbit l'attrapa et je lançai un regard entendu à Gandalf. Sérieusement, pourquoi de tous les être qui peuvent exister en Terre du Milieu, et je suppose qu'il y en a beaucoup, ce magicien a choisi ça ?!

* * *

 **Bon ... ben c'est allé plus vite que prévu. Bonne lecture. ;)  
**


	4. Des Trolls ? Ca existe ces trucs !

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été atteinte de trois gros symptômes qui touchent au moins une fois tous les auteurs d'aujourd'hui : le travail à côté, le manque d'inspiration et la flemme. Bref, j'ai quand même bien bossé sur ce chapitre et je suis contente de moi. Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui me suivent. Bonne lecture. 3**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et nous passâmes à travers différents paysage tout aussi beau les uns que les autres. Parfois c'était au milieu de forêt indomptable, d'autre fois dans des plaines verdoyante ou encore sur de grandes collines de calcaire.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous avons quitté Hobbitebourg et ce soir, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur le flanc d'une colline à l'endroit où la roche a formé une petite grotte. Nous avons mangé et ce soir, c'est au tour de Kili et Fili de veiller. Enfin … Je me demande si un jour je pourrais dormir aussi en compagnie de ces Nains mais ça m'étonnerait. Ils ronflent tous comme des locomotives ! Je m'allonge sur le dos pour observer les étoiles, ces astres de lumières immortels. Je n'avais jamais pu le faire avant … En fait, je n'avais jamais vu les étoiles, et elles sont plus belles que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Des nuages vinrent me les cacher, seul la lumière de la lune perce ces eaux vaporeuses. Je vis du coin de l'œil Bilbon se lever, agacé lui aussi par les ronflements incessants de nos comparses. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers son poney. Je me mis sur le côté pour l'observer, il caressa le canasson et chuchota :

« Ça va ma belle ? T'es une bonne fille. »

Il sortit de sa poche une pomme et vit que je le regarde. Il mit son index sur sa bouche et je mis le mien sur la mienne en guise de réponse. Il eut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et donna le fruit au poney. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit étrange ressemblant à un cri d'un porc agonisant retentit. Je me redressai immédiatement en attrapant mes pistolets à côté de moi et les frères s'étaient eux aussi redressés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bilbon en revenant vers le feu.

\- Des Orques. Dit Kili alors qu'un autre cri retentit.

\- Des Orques ! » Dit Bilbon un peu plus fort avec une expression très inquiète sur le visage.

Des Orques ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Un cochon mutant parce qu'à entendre ces cris, ça ne peut être que ça. Je vis Thorin ouvrirent d'un seul coup les yeux et se redresser. Il n'y a aucune peur sur son visage, juste de la haine.

« Des égorgeurs. Expliqua Fili. Il y en des douzaines dans le coin, les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

\- Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi, vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang. »

Bilbon se tourna vers l'origine de ces cris avec une grande inquiétude. Je suis moi-même sur mes gardes, mais je remarque que les deux frères se retiennent de rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Demandai-je d'une voix glaciale en même temps que Thorin.

On se regarda avec une certaine surprise, ça c'était même pas une chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Je détournai mon regard vers les deux frères en reprenant mon air neutre tandis que Thorin poursuit ses réprimandes comme si il ne s'était rien passé :

« Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orques est un plaisanterie ?

\- On ne pensez pas à mal. S'excusa Kili d'une petite voix.

\- Non vous ne pensiez pas. Rectifia Thorin en s'éloignant. Vous ignorez tout du monde. »

Sa voix trahit de la colère, mais pas à l'égard de ses neveux, plus pour ces choses.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon gars. Dit Balin en s'approchant de nous. Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les Orques. Après que le dragon eut pris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thrór tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des Nains, la Moria, mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orques conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le Profanateur. Le grand Orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi … Thrain, le père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin, il disparut. Était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincu, et la mort nous guettait. »

Balin se tut quelques secondes, le visage grave et fermé face à des souvenirs qui me semblent très douloureux. Tous les Nains se sont réveillés et sont à présents debout pour écouter le récit. Un sourire redonna une lumière au visage du vieux Nains quand il reprit :

« Et c'est là que je l'ai vu … Un jeune prince Nain affrontait l'Orque Pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans boucliers, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là, qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orques, notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit là, nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Et je me suis dit alors : « Il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. » »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Thorin qui se retourna lentement vers nous. Je comprends mieux maintenant la raison qui pousse ces Nains à le respecter, c'est un roi courageux et soucieux pour son peuple, c'est le genre de dirigeants que les Hommes de mon monde ont besoin. Il regarda ces hommes avec une douce attention et une lueur de remerciements éclair son regard. Il retourna vers sa couche et Bilbon demanda :

« L'Orque Pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

\- Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Répondit Thorin d'une voix glacée et dégoûtée. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »

Je n'avais jamais perçus aussi clairement l'horreur et la haine dans une voix quand quelqu'un parle de son pire ennemi avant que Thorin ne le fasse. Je surpris le regard inquiet et coupable que s'échangèrent Balin et Gandalf, un regard qui veut tout dire … Tout le monde retourna à sa place pour passer le reste de la nuit quand Gandalf demanda :

« Et chez vous ma chère, y a-t-il aussi des guerres ? »

Je levai la tête vers le magicien. Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ? Il sait qui je suis, alors il doit forcément savoir que mon monde est déchiré par de sanglante bataille, d'ailleurs je n'ai connu que ça. Les pleures, les cris, le sang et la mort font partis de mon quotidien. Tous ont leur attention fixé sur moi. Je baisse mes yeux sur mes armes que je tiens toujours et dis :

« Disons qu'elles sont différentes, elles sont tout aussi meurtrière mais elles opposent des peuples qui n'ont pour différence que leurs cultures et leurs langues. Cependant à la fin de chacune, les gens en tirent une leçon qui est plus ou moins retenu. Chez moi, les guerres peuvent changer la face du monde, elles peuvent transformer les gens, mais il faut avoir assez de recul et parfois un point de vue extérieur pour voir ce que l'on devient. »

Je fis tourner entre mes mains mes pistolets, plongée dans mes souvenirs. Je ne dénombre même plus combien de hurlements j'ai fait taire, combien de cœurs j'ai déchiré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire et je marchai sur le proverbe que l'on m'a répété en boucle. Je rangeai mes pistolets sans rien ajouter de plus et me rallongeai en fixant le brasier.

La description de Kili et Fili sur ces Orques me ressemblent … Attaquer la nuit quand tout le monde est endormi … Aucun survivant, aucun témoin, juste un tas de morts …

J'entendis mes compagnons se rallonger à leur tour et j'arrivai à m'endormir avant qu'ils ne se mettent à ronfler.

* * *

Le même rêve … Mais cette fois-ci je sens aussi … J'entends ces mêmes chuchotements que je ne distingue pas … Ce même silence qui suit … Mais cette fois, je sens brusquement un courant d'air couler sur ma peau … Tout de suite après, les échanges de balles commencent … Les mêmes cris et les mêmes pleures suivent … La porte claque derrière moi et il n'y a plus que le bruit de mes pas … Je sens une drôle d'odeur … celle des produits pour bébés … Le même babillement vient à mes oreilles … le même chargement de pistolet et la même injonction :

« NON ! »

* * *

Une odeur me vint au narine, la même que je sens chaque matin depuis que je me suis jointe à la compagnie. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assois quand Bofur m'amena mon petit-déjeuner.

« Merci. Marmonnai-je encore un peu endormie.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Répondit le Nain en posant mon bol à côté de moi. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme chaque nuit à la belle étoile. »

Le Nain m'adressa un sourire et repartit. C'est devenu notre petit rituel du matin, depuis que j'ai menacé Balin à Hobbitebourg, Bofur a été le seul a bien vouloir me réveiller le matin parce qu'il trouvait ça : « amusant ». Les Nains ont bien voulu passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé à Cul-de-sac, mais quand même ! Trouver amusant le fait de se faire tuer quand on réveille quelqu'un, c'est d'une folie suicidaire !

Après un rapide coup de peigne dans mes cheveux que Ori m'a gentiment prêté et avoir engloutis mon repas, je range mes affaires et selle mon poney avant de remonter sur son dos. On se remit en route sous un ciel noir. Ça va pas rater …

En milieu de matinée, un éclair zébra dans le ciel et une pluie torrentielle nous tomba dessus. Je ne pus que fermer ma veste, mais cela n'y changea pas grand chose. Si après ça, je n'attrape pas la crève, je suis plus résistante que je ne le pense !

« Dites Mr Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Demanda Dori.

\- Il pleut maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Gandalf visiblement irrité par toutes ces questions.

\- Des magiciens.

\- Nous sommes cinq, le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus, je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

\- Et qui est le cinquième ?

\- Ah … le cinquième c'est Radagast le Brun. »

En prononçant son nom, Gandalf retrouva un léger sourire amicale. Pourtant Bilbon lui fit le perdre en ajoutant :

« C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? »

Les muscles de mon visage se tirèrent légèrement pour ourler mes lèvres, mais ils retrouvèrent vite leur place habituel.

« Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. Répondit Gandalf d'un ton neutre. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendus de forêts très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

\- Quel sorte de mal ? Demandai-je.

\- Un mal tellement dangereux que même vos étranges armes, Victoria, ne pourraient en venir à bout. Un mal qui n'a pas d'âge et qui n'a jamais cessé de tenter de gagner en puissance. Ce mal a, selon les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, été éradiqué depuis longtemps.

\- Et pour vous ?

\- Pour moi, chaque jour est un combat contre les forces des ténèbres. Le jour où ce mal disparaîtra entièrement, un autre le remplacera. Le bien ne peut remplacer le mal et le mal ne peut remplacer le bien. »

J'écoutai attentivement les paroles du magicien et je ne peux qu'acquiescer ce qu'il dit. Dans chaque être, le bien et le mal œuvrent. Il faut juste trouver le bon équilibre dans cette balance universelle et faire les choix qui nous semblent être les meilleurs.

En fin d'après-midi, nous arrivâmes aux abords d'une ferme en ruine.

« On va passer la nuit ici. » Dit Thorin.

Je descendis de mon poney et m'avançai vers les ruines suivi de Gandalf tandis que le chef des Nains donne les tâches aux siens.

« Un fermier et sa famille, vivaient ici. Dit Gandalf.

\- J'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir que dormir dans un endroit en ruine n'est jamais la meilleur solution. Dis-je au magicien. Nous devons partir.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ma chère. »

Il m'adressa un léger sourire et se tourna vers Thorin qui nous avait rejoint.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. Proposa-t-il.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit. Dit Thorin avec dédain.

\- Pourquoi ? Les Elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à boire, à manger, un lit, des conseils. »

Des Elfes ?! Ça ressemblent à quoi ? Et c'est quoi surtout ? A entendre le ton de Thorin, ils sont aussi détestable que les Orques, mais au jugement de Gandalf ils m'ont l'air des plus agréables.

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils. Dit Thorin avec plus d'agressivité.

\- Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.

\- Ah bon ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçus des Elfes ? Demanda Thorin froidement. Des Orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos sols sacrés. Les Elfes regardent et ne font rien, et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père.

\- Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

\- J'ignorai qu'elles vous appartenaient ! »

Il est aussi froid que moi quand je suis énervée. Gandalf tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta à ma hauteur et murmura si bas que seul mon ouïe put entendre :

« Je pars en éclaireur, je serais de retour à l'aube. Surveillez-les, ce n'est pas un accident naturelle qui a fait disparaître l'ancien propriétaire. »

J'acquiesçai imperceptiblement de la tête et Gandalf s'avança vers son poney.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Bilbon. Gandalf où allez-vous ?

\- Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules. Dit le magicien agressivement.

\- Et qui est-ce ? S'inquiéta Bilbon.

\- MOI Mr Sacquet ! S'exclama le magicien. J'ai eu assez affaire au Nain pour aujourd'hui ! »

Je regardai le magicien s'éloigner sur sa monture. J'espère que l'aube viendra vite, je vais pas supporter non plus très longtemps ce foutu caractère qui ressemble tant au mien. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'apprécie pas Thorin, parce qu'il me met en face de ce caractère de chien qu'est le mien : têtu, qui voit le danger partout, distant, froid et qui ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de gens voir personne.

Le soir tomba sans que nous eûmes une nouvelle du magicien. Je me suis assise sur l'un des pans délabré du mur pour vérifier la fonctionnalité de mes pistolets et affûter mon épée.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti. Dit Bilbon.

\- Qui ? Demanda Bofur.

\- Gandalf.

\- C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut. Tenez, soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars. »

Bilbon acquiesça et partit avec deux écuelles pleines pour Kili et Fili qui surveille les poneys. Balin m'apporta une écuelle et s'assit à côté de moi. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans ma tâche. Je sens son regard sur moi et il finit par me demander :

« Pourquoi les Hommes de votre monde se font-ils la guerre ?

\- Parfois pour des idioties, d'autres fois pour des problèmes plus graves.

\- Plus graves, comme des histoires de trahisons ?

\- Non, cela rentre dans la catégorie des idioties.

\- Pardon ?! » S'exclama Thorin.

Tiens, il écoute les conversations maintenant … Ce que je peux être mauvaise langue ! Je relevai la tête et demandai froidement :

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant pour avoir autant votre attention ? »

Thorin me regarda avec surprise, même moi je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire. Faut que j'aille me faire soigner et vite ! Nous reprîmes une expression de marbre et Thorin commença avec son ton glacial :

« Une trahison n'est pas une idiotie. Que diriez-vous si du jour au lendemain des gens en qui vous avez confiance vous donne un coup de couteau dans le dos ?

\- C'est pour cela que je ne compte que sur moi-même. Répondis-je sèchement. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans la conversation alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Tous les Nains me regardèrent avec stupéfaction tandis que Thorin et moi nous affrontons du regard sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Nous rendîmes l'air lourd et la tension étouffante. Si on devait nous comparer, ce serait à deux animaux sauvages, indomptables, qui se menacent et attendent que l'autre baissent sa garde une seconde pour exploiter cette erreur jusqu'à qu'il gis sur le sol dans un bain de sang.

C'est dans cette étrange atmosphère que Kili et Fili arrivèrent en courant, tout essoufflés. Thorin et moi arrêtâmes là notre duel mais un dernier regard nous fit bien comprendre que nous n'en resterons pas là.

« Qu'y a-t-il les gars ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- D-Des … Des … Tenta Kili en reprenant son souffle.

\- Où est Bilbon ? Demandai-je en ne voyant pas le Hobbit.

\- Il est avec des … Des Trolls. » Réussit à lâcher Fili.

Des quoi ? A voir la tête horrifié de tous le monde, c'est pas bon. Je rangeai en vitesse mes armes et sautai sur mes pieds pour partir avec toute la compagnie vers la forêt. Étant plus rapide que les autres, je les devançai et suivis une lumière qui me mena jusqu'à une clairière cachée entre des arbres et un gros rocher. Je me cachai derrière des buissons et vis trois géants autour d'un feu tenant le pauvre Hobbit par la cheville et le menaçant d'un long couteau.

Ces créatures font trois fois ma taille et sont un peu voûtés. Ils ont la peau grises et durs, pas de cheveux, des yeux noirs minuscules avec une face écrasée. Ils ont un pagne accroché à la taille les cachant un minimum.

De ce que je peux voir, ils sont assez intelligents pour faire des vêtements, des armes, du feu et des ustensiles de cuisines et ils sont carnivores vu que quatre de nos montures sont enfermés dans un enclos un peu plus loin. Ce sont donc des adversaires faisant un plus de 500 kilos possédant sans aucun doute une force largement plus développé que la mienne. Mais à leurs postures, ils doivent être relativement lents et au vu de la taille de leurs crânes, ils ne doivent pas être très intelligents.

« Y en a d'autres des petits comme toi qui se cache où il faut pas ? Demanda celui qui tient Bilbon.

\- Non … » Répondit Bilbon qui essaye de se faire un minimum convaincant malgré sa peur que je sens d'ici.

J'entendis les branches bouger derrière moi et Kili se positionna à côté de moi. Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil rapidement et nous portâmes tous deux nos mains à la garde de nos épées que nous dégainâmes en silence.

« C'est un menteur ! S'exclama un autre Troll en le pointant du doigt.

\- Non, absolument pas. Certifia Bilbon de plus en plus effrayé.

\- Colle lui les orteils au-dessus du feu, faut le faire couiner. »

En même temps, le Nain et moi sortîmes de notre cachette. J'entaillai les jambes de celui qui avait fait cette proposition puis Kili lui coupa l'orteil. Le Troll poussa un cri de douleur aiguë et tomba contre un rocher en se tenant le pieds. Le Nain et moi nous plaçâmes face aux Trolls et je dis en souriant :

« Il suffisait de le demander. »

Kili eut un léger sourire à ma remarque et Bilbon eut l'air ravi de nous voir.

« Lâche-le ! Ordonna Kili.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » Demanda le Troll qui tient Bilbon.

Et ils sont sourds en plus …

« J'ai dit, lâche-le abruti ! Répéta Kili.

\- Un Nain et une humaine. Dit l'un des Trolls. Ça sera mieux que ce Cambriobbit. »

Il avança sa main vers moi, mais d'un rond de bras avec mon épée, je lui coupai nettement ces trois doigts au niveau de la seconde phalange. Il hurla de douleur et les autres poussèrent un grognement de colère. Ils envoyèrent le Hobbit dans les airs et je le rattrapai. Tous les autres Nains sortirent de derrière nous et se jetèrent sur les Trolls dans un cri. Je sortis de ma botte un poignard et le donnai au Hobbit.

« Allez délivrer les poneys et restez loin de ces horreurs. »

Bilbon acquiesça et se précipita vers l'enclos. Je me tournai ensuite vers le combat qui a déjà commencé. C'est un véritable capharnaüm, les Nains courent de partout pour éviter les coups, ce qui est un net avantage au vu de la lenteur de ces montagnes, et des cris de guerre et de douleur résonnent de toute part.

Je montai rapidement à l'arbre le plus proche et me sautai sur la nuque d'un des Trolls en plantant mon épée dans son épaule. Ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme avant qu'il ne puisse frapper Dwalin. Le Nain se tourna et sauta en donnant un coup de son marteau-hache dans le ventre de l'adversaire. Je décoinçai mon épée et fit un salto avant pour atterrir devant Ori et parai le coup de couteau de l'autre Troll qui l'abaissai sur le Nain qui n'a qu'un lance-pierre pour se défendre. Je fis un tour sur moi-même et lui entaillai le poignet pour qu'il lâche aussi son arme. Je me baissai, manquant ainsi de peu un Nain-volant et fis ensuite un saut en arrière pour éviter le poing d'un Troll qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Je sautai sur son bras et montai jusqu'à son visage où je fendis l'air de mon katana de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton en le rendant aveugle d'un œil.

J'entendis le galop des poneys, Bilbon a réussi à les libérer. J'atterris accroupie à côté de Thorin et quand je relevai la tête une étrange expression est peinte sur son visage. Je me relevai en regardant dans la même direction que lui et vis ce que je redoutai.

« Bilbon ! S'écria Kili en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Non ! » L'arrêta Thorin en le ramenant derrière lui.

Bilbon est tenu par deux des trois Trolls par les membres.

« Jetez vos armes. Ordonna l'un des Trolls. Ou on en fait des miettes. »

Je me crispai sur mon épée. Je veux dégainer mes flingues, mais la promesse que j'ai faite à Gandalf il y a deux jours me revint en mémoire.

 _Le soleil était entrain de se coucher à l'horizon, nous n'allions pas tarder à nous arrêter pour la nuit. Mais quelque chose avait attiré le regard de Gandalf et il s'était un peu éloigné du groupe. Je m'étais arrêtée sur le côté et remarquai à mon tour ce qui attiré l'attention de l'Istari,des arbres déracinés et des rochers émiettés étaient dispersés sur le sol. Le magicien était vite retourné vers nous et avait assuré que ce n'était rien quand Thorin lui avait demandé ce qu'il y nousétions remis en marche et Gandalf m'avait chuchoté :_

 _« Écoutez moi attentivement ma chère, je sais que vos étranges armes sont très meurtrières, mais je vous demande de ne pas vous en servir sauf ma permission._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ? Avais-je demandé._

 _\- Elles vous seront indispensables plus tard. Je vous en prie, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. »_

 _J'avais tiqué sur son dernier mot, mais j'avais acquiescé. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à m'exécuter sans trop poser de questions._

Pourquoi j'ai fait un promesse aussi stupide ?! Mais au vu du peu de cicatrice que la bataille a laissé sur la peau des Trolls, il me serait compliqué d'atteindre d'une balle un point vital. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Thorin qui me semble avoir pris sa décision. Il baissa la tête en plantant son arme dans le sol, écœuré et en colère. Tous le monde lâcha son arme et je fus la dernière à la jeter au sol. C'est bien la première fois que j'abandonne un combat.

Le Troll qui ne tient pas le Hobbit fourgua tous les Nains dans des sacs. Quand vint mon tour, celui à qui j'ai coupé les doigts dit :

« Elle, attache-lui les poignets à une branche en l'air. On va la faire un peu mariner avant de la manger.

\- Oui, on lui enlèvera les yeux avant de l'avaler. Dit celui que j'ai rendu borgne.

\- Et on lui retira la peau du dos. » Dit le dernier en me liant les poignets avec une énorme corde.

Il me suspendu à une branche comme un morceau de jambon pendant que les autres mirent le Hobbit dans un sac. Puis, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers des Nains qu'ils attachèrent solidement à un bout de bois pour les cuire à la broche.

« C'est pas la peine de les cuire. Dit le Borgne alors que les Nains essayent en vain de se détacher. Y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée.

\- Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. Dit celui avec des doigts en moins.

\- Hum, ça doit pas être mauvais. »

Le troisième se tourna vers moi et dit :

« Pendant que vous vous chargez des Nains, je m'occupe de celle là. »

Il s'approcha et m'attrapa l'une de mes jambes. Putain il va me la déboîter si il tire encore !

« On va commencer par une jambe. Dit-il en sortant son couteau.

\- La touche pas ! » S'exclamèrent mes compagnons.

De mon autre jambe, je lui donnai un puissant coup de pied dans la figure. Ce qui le fit tituber en arrière et il trébucha sur le Manche qui tourne les Nains. Il le repoussa en s'exclamant :

« Fais attention ! Faut pas que la nourriture tombe dans le feu ou elle est immangeable !

\- Laisser tomber l'assaisonnement, on a pas toute la nuit ! On mangera la fille demain ! Dit le Borgne. Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous ! J'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre. »

Je relevai la tête à ce moment là. L'aube les change en pierre … Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose pour retarder notre funeste destin, mais Bilbon le fit avant.

« Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous allez faire, une énorme bêtise.

\- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! » S'exclama Dori qui tourne sur la broche.

Et ils sont pas les seuls apparemment …

« Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? » Demanda Bofur qui tourne aussi avec ironie.

Bon, ils ont au moins l'intelligence de le constater.

« Je … je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement. Dit Bilbon en se levant et sautillant jusque devant les Trolls.

\- Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? Demanda celui avec les doigts en moins.

\- Non mais vous les avez senti ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir. »

Les Nains furent surpris face à la tournure de la discussion. J'adressai un clin d'œil à Bilbon pour lui faire comprendre que moi j'avais compris. Il le remarqua et m'adressa un rapide sourire en coin avant de retourner vers ces trucs immondes. Les Trolls et les Nains étant concentrés sur autre chose que moi, j'ai enfin le champ libre pour agir. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière pour arriver assise sur la branche, mes bras devant moi et mes mains à la hauteur de mes sortis une seconde dague de ma botte et coupai rapidement mes liens. Je descendis sans bruit de l'arbre et me rapprochai furtivement des Nains dans les sacs.

« Le secret pour cuisiner le Nain … C'est de les écorcher vif. »

C'est l'une des rares phrases que je captai de la discussion et c'est la seule phrase qui manqua me faire rire. Surtout que ces chers demi-portion barbu exprimèrent clairement leur mécontentement avec un vocabulaire encore plus coloré que ceux des Hommes de mon monde. Je me glissai derrière Thorin qui me sentit arriver. Je lui intimai le silence et commençai à couper les liens du sac dans lequel il est alors qu'il faisait l'aller-retour entre la branche où j'étais accrochée et moi avec un regard incrédule.

« Rentrez dans son jeu. Murmurai-je à l'oreille de Thorin une fois ses liens tranchés. Il nous fait gagner du temps. »

Je me glissai ensuite vers Balin, Fili, Glóin, Óin et Kili et les intimai aussi au silence en coupant la corde de leur sac. Je me dirigeai enfin vers Bombur et au moment où j'allais commencer à le libérer, le Borgne s'avança vers nous en disant :

« Il a raison, moi je n'ai rien contre un bout de Nain cru. »

Je me jetai dans les buissons pour éviter de me faire repérer et le Troll attrapa Bombur pour le soulever dans les airs juste au-dessus de sa bouche.

« Bigrement croquant. »

Je montai vitesse grand V sur l'arbre juste à côté et m'apprêtai à me jeter sur le Troll pour lui faire lâcher prise quand Bilbon s'exclama :

« Ah non pas celui-là ! Il est infecté ! »

Le Borgne se tourna vers le Hobbit avec surprise et inquiétude.

« Il est quoi ? Demanda le Manche.

\- Oui, il a plein de vers dans les … les boyaux. »

Le Troll lâcha Bombur sur les autres Nains en poussant un cri dégoûté.

« En fait, ils ont tous des vers ! Continua Bilbon. Ils sont tous infectés de parasites c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrai pas le risque. Oh ça non ! »

Les Nains recommencèrent à le contredire.

« Des parasites ? Répéta Óin. Il a dit des parasites ?

\- On n'a pas de parasites ! S'exclama Fili.

\- C'est vous qu'en avez ! Cria Bombur.

\- On est pas infesté par les parasites ! »

MAIS ILS SONT STUPIDES A CE POINT ?! J'envoyai une pomme de pin sur Thorin qui est le seul à ne rien dire et montrai du doigt Bilbon. Il me fit une grimace en me faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris depuis un moment et il donna un coup de pied à Kili et la lumière se fit ENFIN dans leurs esprits.

« J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! S'exclama Óin.

\- Et moi les plus gros parasites ! S'exclama Kili.

\- Les miens sont énormes ! Continua Glóin.

\- Nous avons tous des parasites ! Cria Dori.

\- Oui j'en ai partout ! » Renchérit Ori.

Involontairement, une ombre d'un sourire ourla mes lèvres. Il faut tout de même avouer que ces Nains hurlant pour dire que leurs organes sont aussi écœurant que ceux de cadavres en décomposition est une scène des plus comiques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? Demanda celui à qui j'ai labouré l'épaule. On les laisse tous s'en aller ?

\- Et bien … » Commença Bilbon.

Aïe ! Ils sont peut-être idiots, mais pas à ce point là …

« Tu crois que je vois pas ce que tu mijotes ! S'exclama-t-il en le poussant du bout des doigts. Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles.

\- Petite fouine ? Répéta le Hobbit.

\- Des andouilles ? Répéta le Manche.

\- Bah c'est pas grave. Dit le Borgne en se tournant vers l'endroit où j'étais accrochée tout à l'heure. Il nous reste la … OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST PASSEE ?!

\- Cette petite fouine a fait diversion pour qu'elle puisse se sauver ! » Cria le Manche.

Il attrapa Bilbon et le souleva en disant :

« C'est toi qui va nous servir de repas ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour avaler Bilbon qui ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Je me jetai à ce moment là sur lui et tranchai la gorge du Troll qui en hurla de douleur. Il lâcha le Hobbit qui atterrit sur Bombur et lui tomba à genoux en me chassant comme une mouche d'un revers de main. Je me pris sa baffe en pleine figure et valsai dans les airs. Je ne sais plus où est le sol et le ciel, j'ai perdu le nord ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me réceptionner ! Alors que je m'attendais à m'écraser sur un sol dur et peut-être me briser quelque chose, je tombai sur quelque chose de moins dure … Je relevai la tête et écarquillai les yeux quand je m'aperçus que ce quelque chose de moins dure sont en fait les bras de Thorin qui m'avait rattrapé.

« Elle les a libéré ! S'exclama le Borgne.

\- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! » S'écria une voix derrière les Trolls.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Gandalf sur le haut du rocher. Il donna un grand coup sur la pierre qui se scinda en en deux, laissant apparaître l'astre du jour au-dessus de l'horizon. Quand les rayons touchèrent les Trolls, ils gémirent de douleurs et petit-à-petit ils se changèrent en pierre sous mon regard ébahi.

Quand nos ennemis ne furent plus que de véritables rochers, tout le monde poussa un cri de victoire, sauf Thorin et moi qui nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux. Je me remis sur mes pieds et me mordis la langue avant de sortir avec beaucoup de mal :

« J'ai horreur d'être redevable à quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas de mauvaise foie. »

Je rouvris les yeux et lâchai rapidement un léger merci. Thorin eut d'abord une légère expression de surprise, puis un sourire sincère courba sa bouche et il dit :

« Je vous en prie. »

Je tournai les talons aussitôt pour récupérer mon katana et je vis le magicien me sourire en acquiesçant. Je me figeai en le regardant, comprenant enfin le sens de ses paroles à Cul-de-sac. Par « gâcher ma chance », il voulait dire rester moi. Si je veux accéder à la liberté, il va falloir que j'apprenne à compter sur les autres et à leur faire confiance.

... C'est pas gagner ...

* * *

 **Voilà, je sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre (rapidement j'espère, j'ai hâte de faire interagir ma chère Victoria avec des Elfes ;P) et je vous dit à très vite. ;P**


	5. Une folle poursuite

**Bon, ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'avais des tas de contrôle et autres à réviser (oui, je mets toujours mes retards sur le travail) et le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre pendant encore un moment. (ou pas, c'est quand je dis ça que je le sors au bout de deux semaines) Bref, merci à ceux qui me suivent et bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

J'aidai les Nains à détacher les autres de la broche puis m'avancer vers Gandalf et demandai :

« Qu'avez-vous vu là-bas ?

\- Un espoir de sécurité. Il va falloir que nous fassions vite, je crains que ces Trolls ne soient pas les seuls de leur espèce dans les environs. Répondit le magicien en donnant un coup sur l'une des têtes en pierre. Il vaut mieux éviter un autre affrontement.

\- Justement à propos de combat, il me faudrait une arme pour tuer à distance. Dis-je au magicien.

\- Une arme de tir ?

\- Oui, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me jeter à la gorge de ce monstre si j'avais pu utiliser mes pistolets. »

Et je n'aurais pas eu à LUI être redevable … L'Istari acquiesça et il m'assura qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Thorin s'approcha du mage et je m'éloignai aussitôt. Je crois que je vais éviter ce Roi Nain pendant un moment, il pourrait me sortir une réplique pour me rappeler qu'il m'a épargné une superbe chute. Alors que je m'approchai du groupe, Bilbon m'interpella :

« Victoria.

\- Oui ? Dis-je en me plantant face à lui.

\- Je voulais d'abord vous rendre ceci. Dit-il en me tendant mon poignard que je rangeai dans ma botte. Et ensuite je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable Bilbon, rien de ce qui est arrivé est de votre faute.

\- Excusez-moi, mais si il s'était montré un peu plus intelligent, rien ne serait arrivé ! S'exclama Dwalin.

\- Ah vraiment ? Dis-je en me tournant vers les Nains avec ma voix glacial. En attendant, lui a eu la bonne idée de gagner du temps et c'est vous qui avait manqué de tout faire rater quand vous vous êtes entêtés à le contredire. Et s'il n'est pas aussi fort dans les batailles comme vous ne cessiez de rabâcher, pourquoi était-il seul au milieu de ces trois Trolls sans armes ? Et enfin, cet incident s'est produit parce que ces trois horreurs nous avaient enlevés quatre poneys que Bilbon a libéré. Où étaient ceux qui devaient surveiller les montures pour la nuit quand il a fallu aller les récupérer ?

\- Nous sommes allés vous prévenir ! Se défendirent Kili et Fili.

\- Vous auriez pu envoyer Bilbon. Répondis-je sèchement. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas armé contrairement à vous qui avez des épées, des poignards et un arc. Vous m'étonnez après qu'il se soit fait attraper ! Donc non, lui n'a rien à se reprocher. Alors ne la ramenez pas quand vous avez tous les torts ! »

Les deux jeunes frères baissèrent la tête, pleinement conscience de leur faute, et les autres ne rajoutèrent rien. Bilbon me remercia d'un sourire et je lui adressai un très léger signe de tête. J'ai horreur quand les gens ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et surtout quand ils n'assument pas la conséquence de leurs actes. Thorin vint vers nous et dit :

« Ces Trolls devaient avoir une caverne dans les parages, cherchez la ! »

Les Nains s'affairèrent aussitôt à chercher tout autour d'eux et quelques minutes plus tard, Ori nous appela. Un trou de 2 mètres de diamètres est creusé sous un rocher et une odeur abominable s'en échappe.

« Dwalin, Glóin, Nori, Bofur, venez ! » Ordonna Thorin d'un signe de tête.

Les cinq Nains suivirent Gandalf dans ce trou en se plaignant de la pestilence qui s'en dégage. Je restai en retrait avec les autres Nains pour les aider à réunir les affaires restées dans la ferme en ruine. J'aidai Bilbon à ramasser ses affaires.

« Nous sommes désolés. » Dirent deux voix derrière moi.

Nous nous retournâmes et virent les deux frères la tête baissée et les mains dans le dos.

« Nous avons été idiot d'agir ainsi, nous sommes navrés Bilbon.

\- Vous êtes pardonnés. » Dit le Hobbit.

Les Nains redressèrent la tête et sourirent avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? Demanda Kili.

\- Chez les Elfes ? Continua Fili. Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont aussi légers et rapides au combat. »

Et bien dites donc … Ils passent rapidement à autre chose une fois l'affaire classée. Je me tournai vers la nourriture que je rassemblai et la fourrai dans l'un des sacs en répondant :

« J'ai appris à me battre chez les Hommes.

\- Quel peuple faisant parti de la race des Hommes sait se battre ainsi ? Demanda Kili étonné de ma réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connaissais rien sur ce qui m'entourait. »

Je donnai le sac à Bombur, même si je crois que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, et tournai les talons avant que les frères ne continuent à m'assaillir de questions. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas y répondre parce que c'est vrai, je ne sais absolument rien de l'endroit où l'on me retenait ou des gens qui me retenaient. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas fous, ils n'allaient pas fraterniser avec une femme n'ayant aucun respect pour la vie d'autrui. Je retournai vers la grotte avec Bilbon où nous dûmes encore aider Balin et Dori à remplir les gourdes d'eaux dans la petite source qui ne coule pas loin.

« Bilbon, Victoria. »

Nous nous retournâmes vers Gandalf qui vient juste de sortir de la grotte à la suite des cinq autres Nains.

« Tenez, elle est à votre taille. »

Il tendit à Bilbon une petite épée qui la prit délicatement. Le Hobbit la considéra un instant avant de relever la tête vers l'Istari et dit :

« Je ne peux l'accepter.

\- Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des Orques ou des Gobelins sont dans les parages. »

Génial, il n'y a rien de plus pratique qu'une épée qui fait aussi office de lampe torche quand on veut passer inaperçu. Bilbon regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si personne nous écoute avant de dire un ton plus bas :

« Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée.

\- Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci : le vrai courage, n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une. »

Gandalf me jeta un regard appuyé et je baissai les yeux, si seulement c'était aussi simple …

« Tenez. Dit-il. Ainsi vous pourrez abattre nos ennemis à distance. »

Il me donna un carquois poussiéreux rempli de flèches ainsi qu'un arc. Je m'attardai un peu sur l'arc que je trouvai extrêmement léger. Il fait un peu plus de 130 centimètre et il est très bien équilibré. La corde est aussi fine qu'un fil de soie et pourtant me semble très résistante. Je me mis en position et tendis la corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ma joue. Je fus étonnée par cette étrange facilité pour manier cet arc, même un novice dans le domaine des combats y arriverait.

« C'est un arc elfique. Dit Gandalf.

\- S'allume-t-il aussi dans le noir ? Demandai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Non, mais sa corde est un cheveux d'Elfe. »

Euh … quoi ? Je le regardai avec une surprise à peine dissimulée, il est sérieux là !

« Quelque chose approche ! » S'exclama Thorin.

Je fis volte-face et vis des oiseaux s'envoler rapidement du Sud. Quoi qui vient, ça se rapproche de nous. Je mis le carquois dans mon dos et chargeai mon arc d'une flèche.

« Restez groupés ! Nous ordonna le magicien. Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes ! Vite ! »

Nous récupérâmes nos affaires et nous nous éloignâmes de la grotte. Nous nous mîmes en garde en formant une ligne contre un promontoire sur un endroit assez dégagé du bois, je plaçai le Hobbit entre Gandalf et moi. Il ne sait pas se battre et nous avons besoin de lui pour terminer cette quête. Hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Tout le monde scrute la moindre feuille et se tend au moindre craquement. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ce qui m'entoure. J'entends quelque chose glisser sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et les branches des buissons craquer pour laisser passer quelque chose d'assez gros. Je devinai l'endroit exact où va arriver notre poursuivant et je tendis mon arc dans cette direction. Je fus surprise quand je vis une douzaine de gros lapins bondir hors du buisson que je visais tirant un homme sur un traîneau. Je n'en baissai pas mon arme pour autant, surtout que ce type se mit à crier :

« Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin ! »

Il arrêta son engin juste devant nous. Il s'agit d'un vieil homme essoufflé, un peu plus petit que Gandalf, habillé de brun avec de longs cheveux et une longues barbes grises, et … du guano a séché sur ses cheveux. Mais il a un nid d'oiseaux sous son chapeau ou bien ?!

« Radagast … Dit Gandalf avec soulagement. C'est Radagast le Brun. »

Radagast le Brun ? Le magicien dont nous a parlé Gandalf hier matin ? … si ça c'est un magicien, une personne considéré comme sage et respecté ici, à quoi ressemble une personne pauvre et totalement ignorée de la société ? Il n'empêche que nous rengainâmes nos armes et Gandalf s'approcha de son ami en demandant sur un ton suspicieux :

« Qu'êtes-vous venu dont faire ici ?

\- Je vous cherchais Gandalf … Dit Radagast en reprenant sa respiration. Il se passe des choses … Des choses très alarmantes …

\- Mais encore ? »

Le magicien brun essaya de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Puis il retenta et se ravisa à nouveau.

« Attendez un instant, je … Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée ! Je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue ! »

Gandalf s'approcha encore un peu plus de Radagast quand ce dernier se mit à tenter de parler avec difficulté comme s'il avait la bouche pleine. Le magicien brun ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et Gandalf en sortit un insecte vivant.

« C'est un phasme. » Dit Radagast en prenant l'insecte.

Je me tournai vers Bilbon qui, comme moi, est un peu plus que surpris et se retient de rendre son dîner.

« Venez mon ami, vous allez m'expliquer tout cela. Invita Gandalf. Vous autres prenez un petit-déjeuner en attendant, après cela, nous repartons. »

Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler en privé pendant que Bombur s'affaira à nous servir un peu de pain et du fromage. Je mangeai rapidement puis empruntai à Kili un morceau de tissu qu'il utilise pour lustrer son arc. Le jeune Nain s'assit à côté de moi et demanda :

« Vous savez tirer à l'arc ?

\- On m'a appris me servir de toutes les armes, allant de la plus petite à la plus grande et de la plus improbable à la plus meurtrière.

\- Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ?

\- L'épée et le pistolet.

\- Pistolet ?

\- Ce sont les armes que j'ai à la ceinture. Ce sont les armes à feu les plus courantes et les plus blessantes qui soit chez moi.

\- Comment ça marche ? Demanda Kili en les observant sans les toucher.

\- Comme un arc. Vous chargez, vous visez et vous tirez. C'est juste plus rapide et ça fait plus de bruit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisé contre les Trolls tout à l'heure si elles sont si efficaces ? Me demanda Fili en se joignant à la conversation.

\- Les projectiles qu'ils lancent ne se font pas ici. Répondis-je en rendant le bout de tissu à son frère. Il faut que j'évite de les utiliser aussi souvent que possible ou ils ne me serviront plus à rien le moment venu. »

Les frères acquiescèrent sans rien ajouter. Je contemplai l'arc à présent propre et remarquai à quel point il est beau. Il a été sculpté dans un bois sombre et des motifs représentants des feuilles de chênes ont été d'abord gravés puis peints en dorés. Les Elfes ont peut-être d'étranges matériaux pour créer leurs arcs, mais ils sont magnifiques.

Je relevai la tête en entendant un loup hurler pas loin d'ici. D'ailleurs toute la Compagnie s'est tendu à ce cri. Je me levai et chargeai à nouveau mon arc, imitée par Kili.

« C'était un loup. Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup. »

J'entendis un grognement. Je fis volte-face et vis une bête de la taille d'un gros poney dévaler le petit affleurement rocheux derrière laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés et sauter sur Dori. Thorin et Nori se jetèrent immédiatement dessus, leurs armes transperçant la chaire de cette monstruosité. Un autre arriva derrière Thorin en grognant. D'un même geste, Kili et moi nous mirent face à la cible et tirâmes nos flèches qui se logèrent dans le crâne de la bête qui s'écroula au sol avant d'être achevée par Dwalin.

Je pus un peu mieux les observer une fois à terre. Ce sont des bêtes ressemblant beaucoup à des loups, mais elles sont beaucoup plus grandes et grosses, leurs faces sont écrasées, leurs oreilles sont petites et fines et sont sur le côtés de la tête et leurs crocs sont aussi longs et acérés que ceux des grands félins. Celles-ci ont un pelage sombre, une musculature très développée et des pattes avec des griffes acérées.

« Des éclaireurs Ouargues ! S'exclama Thorin en retirant son épée du corps du Ouargues. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'Orques n'est pas loin !

\- Une bande d'Orques ? » Répéta Bilbon clairement inquiet et soucieux.

Les cochons mutants ? Ils font équipes avec ces bestioles ?

« A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? Demanda Gandalf sur un ton autoritaire au chef de la Compagnie.

\- A personne. Répondit Thorin.

\- A qui l'avez-vous dit ?!

\- A personne je le jure ! »

Une expression de crainte se dessina sur le visage du magicien gris.

« Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Thorin

\- Vous êtes pourchassé. »

Pourchassé ?! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude, je suis le prédateur et non la proie.

« Il nous faut quitter cet endroit. Dit Dwalin.

\- Impossible ! S'exclama Ori en arrivant en courant accompagné de Bifur. Nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis ! »

Oh génial ! J'entendis d'autres grognements plus proches de nous.

« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses. Dit Radagast.

\- Ce sont des Ouargues de Gundabad. Dit Gandalf gravement. Ils vous rattraperont.

\- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel. Qu'ils essaient dont pour voir. »

Des lapins ? Des lapins face à ça ?! Alors en plus d'avoir l'allure d'un clochard, il est complètement fou ! Mais dans quel monde j'ai atterri ? …

Gandalf acquiesça et Radagast retourna rapidement sur son traîneau qu'il envoya à tout allure à travers les bois. Gandalf nous fit prendre la direction opposée une fois toutes nos affaires ramassées. Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité au-fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de l'orée du bois. Une fois sortis, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une plaine déserte avec seulement quelques gros rochers dispersés un peu partout dans le paysage. Nous nous cachâmes derrière l'un d'eux pendant que notre guide surveille la position de nos adversaires.

« Venez. » Dit-il d'une voix assez basse pour éviter que nous nous fassions repérer.

Nous nous mîmes à courir à sa suite en dévalant les collines et les montant en restant toujours cachés derrière les rocs. Thorin prit rapidement la tête du groupe tandis que je restai à l'arrière avec Bofur et Glóin. Les Ouargues passèrent devant nous sans nous apercevoir. Je vis que ces bêtes sont montés par des humanoïdes à la peau bleue habillés avec peu de tissus, mais beaucoup de pièces d'armures et ils tiennent dans leur main qui ne s'accroche pas à leur selle, d'horribles armes qui m'ont l'air très tranchantes. Je n'ai jamais fui un affront avant, mais là je dois avouer que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à tuer tout ces trucs. En même temps, mon apprentissage n'était pas fait pour que je me mesure à des loups et des cochons mutants.

« Restez groupés. Nous ordonna Gandalf. Venez. »

Nous fîmes rapidement demi-tour et nous nous mîmes à courir vers le Nord-Ouest cette fois-ci. J'entendis les Ouargues passer juste à côté de nous derrière le rocher. Thorin dû retenir Ori de justesse quand il continua à courir au lieu de se cacher. Quand ils furent à nouveau éloignés, Gandalf nous pressa encore :

« Venez tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vite ! »

Les Nains passèrent devant pendant que Thorin demandai à Gandalf :

« Où nous conduisez-vous ? »

A voir l'expression de notre ami, un endroit qui ne va pas vous plaire Thorin. Nous continuâmes notre course et après un moment, les Ouargues passèrent à nouveau devant nous, mais beaucoup plus près. Nous nous collâmes contre le rocher le plus proche pour éviter de nous faire repérer, mais j'entendis un Ouargue s'approcher. Je tournai légèrement la tête et vit un Orque et sa monture sur le roc derrière lequel nous sommes. Il a dégainé son épée et son Ouargue renifle les alentours. Saleté, il a compris l'entourloupe. Thorin me donna un coup de coude et me montra d'un coup de tête mon arc. Il fit les mêmes mouvements à Kili. Je chargeai mon arc et quand Kili l'eut fait aussi, nous mîmes d'accord d'un regard avant de faire quelques pas dans le champ de vision de notre ennemi. Nous tirâmes, Kili eut le crâne du Ouargue alors que je touchai son cavalier. Mais ces bestioles sont coriaces, le Ouargue grogna de douleur et je dus tirer une seconde flèche car la première n'avait pas atteint l'organe à cause de la cuirasse du plastron. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et Bifur et Bombur se dépêchèrent de les achever.

Néanmoins, leurs cris d'agonies attirèrent leurs semblables. Je perçus un langage qui me semble plus être craché ou encore vomi que parlé. Les mots sont comme hachés et broyés et les intonations pourraient me faire saigner les oreilles. Aux hurlements des loups, je compris, comme tous les autres, que la diversion était finie, les loups nous ont repéré.

« Fuyez ! Cria Gandalf. Vite ! »

Cette fois-ci, nous ne cherchâmes pas à nous cacher, il faut juste courir, courir le plus vite possible et ceci sans nous arrêter. Ce qui me tape un peu sur le système. Contrairement aux membres de la Compagnie où je lis sur chaque visage des expressions de peur à différentes échelles, moi je n'ai pas l'adrénaline qui monte et qui me force donc à avancer plus vite. Bien au contraire, toute les parties de mon corps me disent de me retourner et de me battre. De faire face à ces créatures et de les tuer lentement une par une. De faire jaillir une mare noire avec des morceaux de membres comme îles. Pour faire taire cet instinct meurtrier qui peut facilement prendre le dessus, je me concentrai sur le paysage. Nous sommes toujours dans cette même plaine avec cette même chaîne de montagnes où brillent en leur sommet de la neige éternelle. Sur un promontoire de terre, je vis que ces affreuses bêtes se disperser. Ces erreurs de la nature vont nous encercler !

« Ils arrivent ! S'exclama Glóin.

\- Venez ! » Ordonna Gandalf.

Bilbon me parut tétanisé pendant un instant à la vue de tous ces horreurs qui se rapprochent de nous. Je le pris par le poignet et l'obligeai à courir encore. Le pauvre est à bout de souffle, mais s'il tente de ralentir ou de se calmer, il risque de payer cette fatigue de sa vie. D'un seul coup, Gandalf et Thorin s'arrêtèrent. Je vis avec mépris et colère que nos ennemis nous ont entouré.

« En voilà d'autres ! Cria Kili quand il en vit d'autres apparaître.

\- Kili ! Victoria ! Tuez-les ! »

Je n'aime pas exécuter les ordres de ce Roi Nain, mais celui-ci en revanche, je le suis avec joie.

« Nous sommes cernés ! » Cria Fili.

Je tirai sur un Orque, mais encore une fois, même en le touchant au niveau du cœur, ça ne le tua pas.

« Leur cou ! M'indiqua Bofur à côté de moi. Visez leur cou ! »

Je tirai une autre flèche dans la nuque de cet Orque qui cette fois y laissa la vie.

« Merci de me donner toute information susceptible de nous éviter la mort maintenant ! Dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Les Orques et les Ouargues sont carnivores, les Ouargues ne se laissent monter par les Orques uniquement parce qu'ils leur servent aussi de repas quand ils n'ont pas des Elfes, des Nains ou des humains sous la pattes, les Orques se déplacent généralement dans le noir, ils ne supportent pas bien le soleil et sont relativement idiots et les Ouargues ont une mauvaise ouïe et une très mauvaise vue, mais un excellent odorat. » Me déballa Bofur d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration.

Donc ce sont des créatures des ténèbres qui ne pactisent que par intérêt commun. Je tirai d'autres flèches pour abattre un maximum de Ouargues et d'Orques alors que ces derniers se rapprochent lentement de nous.

« Où est Gandalf ?! Demanda Fili.

\- Il nous a abandonné ! » Cracha Dwalin.

Je remarquai à ce moment là l'absence de l'Istari. Gandalf … Quoi que vous préparez, bougez-vous de revenir !

« Il faut tenir ! » Ordonna Thorin en dégainant son épée … qui s'est illuminée en bleu.

Nous nous mîmes tous en cercle, je gardai Bilbon près de moi qui est totalement apeuré. Un Orque, qui me semble être le chef de la bande, m'adressa un sourire malsain. Oh non ! Je ne suis pas passée à travers toutes ces horreurs et monstruosités créées par l'Homme pour terminer dans la panse d'un loup qui s'est pris une vitre pour avoir la face écrasée !

« Par ici pauvres fous ! » S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Gandalf nous faire de grands signes avant de disparaître sous un rocher. Nous nous précipitâmes vers cet échappatoire. Thorin resta près du trou dans lequel glissèrent tous les Nains et le Hobbit. Il tua un Ouargue qui tenta de le tuer, et au moment où j'allais sauter à mon tour, il hurla :

« KILI ! SAUVES-TOI ! »

Je me retournai et remarquai que le plus jeune Nain de la compagnie était resté en arrière pour descendre tous les Orques et Ouargues qui s'approchaient trop. Kili tourna la tête et courut vers nous. Je le couvris en tirant sur tous les Ouargues qui tentent de se faire de la pâté de Nain. Une fois Kili à l'intérieur, Thorin m'attrapa par le bras et nous fit glisser à notre tour dans le trou.

Les autres vinrent nous relever et voulurent s'assurer que nous allons bien quand un cor clair résonna ainsi que l'écho des sabots des chevaux. Nous levâmes tous la tête vers l'ouverture quand des sons de flèches tirées et des cris d'agonies des loups et des cochons mutants atteignirent nos oreilles. Un Orque tomba dans la crevasse et nous nous écartâmes immédiatement, arme en main. Le voyant étendu sur le dos, Gandalf donna un petit coup de bâton pour s'assurer de son trépas. Une fois cela fait, Thorin se pencha sur le cadavre et retira la flèche qui fut d'une précision mortelle. Il examina la pointe un instant avant de la jeter comme si elle l'avait brûlé en disant :

« Les Elfes. »

Le roi Nain et l'Istari se regardèrent un instant avant que Dwalin dise :

« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?

\- Nous le suivons bien-sûr ! » Acquiesça aussitôt Bofur.

Les Nains s'avancèrent rapidement dans le passage.

« Je pense que c'est plus sage. » Dit le magicien une fois tout le monde passé.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux. Il me semble assez embarrassé, où est-ce qu'il nous a conduit ?

Le chemin est très étroit, Bifur est obligé de pousser son frère Bombur, qui a un pourpoint assez large, pour que nous puissions avancer. Le passage est éclairé par une crevasse, nous sommes en fait dans une faille qui s'étend sur plusieurs mètres. Bilbon posa à voix haute la question qui tourne dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure :

« Gandalf, où sommes-nous ?

\- Vous le sentez ? »

Sentir ? Sentir quoi ?

« Oui. Affirma Bilbon. On … on dirait … on dirait de la magie.

\- C'est exactement ce que c'est. Renchérit Gandalf. Une très puissante magie. »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur au Hobbit. Il sent la magie ? Et au vu de la question que lui a posé Gandalf, il trouve cela tout aussi étrange. Quoi que je ne pense pas que ce soit pour la même raison.

« Il y a de la lumière plus loin. » Dit Dwalin.

On avança un peu plus rapidement et la première chose que je remarquai, c'est la colère de Thorin, aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Je sortis de la faille juste derrière Bilbon et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix, tout comme le Hobbit qui est béa d'admiration.

Le passage a débouché sur une vallée où coule ci-et-là des cascades passant à côté ou en-dessous d'étranges habitations dont l'architecture m'est totalement inconnue. Les maisons sont construites sur la pente des roches verdoyantes qui les entourent. Elles se fondent dans le paysage, on a l'impression qu'elles ne font qu'un avec la roche de laquelle elles émergent. Une rivière alimentée par les cascades s'écoule au fond de la vallée et la sillonne. Elle est enjambé par de grands ponts de pierre qui m'ont l'air assez large pour faire passer un cheval, mais sans garde-fou.

« La vallée d'Imladris. Dit Gandalf en sortant à son tour. Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom.

\- Fondcombe … Murmura le Hobbit.

\- Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la mer. »

Simple ? … C'est vrai que tout en étant époustouflante, cette cité est d'une simplicité surprenante. Le maître des lieux n'a pas besoin de faire dans le luxe ou dans le faste pour impressionner les visiteurs, cet endroit est juste incroyable.

Thorin s'approcha avec rage de Gandalf et dit sur un ton rempli d'amertume et de colère :

« C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! »

Ennemi ? Gandalf, dites-moi que c'est juste encore un entêtement de Nain et que nous n'avons rien à redouter de ces gens, je n'ai pas envie de semer la mort dans cet endroit si paisible.

« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Dit Gandalf avec calme. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous.

\- Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher. Dit Thorin avec plus de calme pour dissuader le magicien.

\- Sans aucun doute. Concéda l'Istari. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. »

Thorin baissa la tête, conscient que ce qu'avance Gandalf n'est pas faux. Le magicien le regarda avec bienveillance et continua :

« Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme.

\- Demander ça au Nain, c'est peine perdu. » Murmurai-je à l'oreille de Bilbon.

Le Hobbit pouffa en acquiesçant. Gandalf qui a dû m'entendre hocha aussi la tête dans ma direction et ajouta :

« C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler MOI. »

L'Istari ouvrit la marche, je le suivis immédiatement talonnée par Bilbon. Alors que nous descendons les afflux rocheux en passant entre les arbres pour atteindre le pont qui nous mènera à la cité, je demandai à Gandalf :

« Pourquoi les Nains ne peuvent pas se voir les Elfes ? Pas seulement pour ce qui s'est passé entre les aïeuls de Thorin et eux j'espère.

\- Non ma chère, pas seulement. Les conflits entre les Nains et les Elfes remontent à des temps immémoriaux. Bien qu'étant immortels, les Elfes qui assistèrent au début de ces conflits ne sont plus à cause des ravages des guerres qui ont secoué la Terre du Milieu.

\- Les Elfes sont immortels ?

\- Oui. Les Elfes, les Valaars et les Maiars sont immortels.

\- Qui sont les Valaars et les Maiars ?

\- Les Valaars sont comme ceux que vous appelez des dieux. Ils sont les créations directes d'Iluvatar, le Dieu Créateur, le Père de Tout. Les Maiars sont les envoyés des Valaars en Terre du Milieu, ils sont moins puissants, mais tout aussi sages et intelligents.

\- Vous en avez déjà rencontré ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Oui.

\- Combien sont-ils ? Demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Sont-ils dangereux ?

\- Cela dépend de votre camp. Dans celui pour lequel nous nous battons, il y en a une majorité. Mais pour ceux qui ont rejoint le camp adversaire, même si ils ne sont plus en activités dernièrement, ils sont à redouter et nous nous devons de nous en méfier. »

Il y a eu dans la voix de Gandalf une certaine appréhension quand il a commencé à parler de ces ennemis. Si notre Istari a peur de quelque chose, c'est que ce doit être très grave.

Nous atteignîmes enfin le pont que nous traversâmes à la file indienne. Deux statues encadrent le bout du pont, elles représentent deux guerriers observant les nouveaux dûmes patienter sur une plate-forme d'où part un escalier. Au milieu de cet escalier, sur un palier se tiennent côte à côte deux gardes qui m'ont l'air aussi immobiles que les statues qui leurs sont jumelles par leur position et leur tenue. Les Nains formèrent des petits groupes et parlèrent à voix basse en jetant des regards méfiants et dédaigneux autour d'eux. Seuls Ori, Kili et Fili, les plus jeunes de la Compagnie sont émerveillés par ce qui les entoure. Je décidai de rester près de Gandalf, pour éviter de faire une gaffe malheureuse.

« Mithrandir. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme est en bas des escaliers. D'où il sort ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ! Il porte des vêtements violet foncé, soit un pantalon assez collant, une tunique boutonnée qui s'ouvre en deux en-dessous de la ceinture et s'évase jusqu'aux genoux et un long manteau en velours sans manche. Il a un visage plutôt jeune, des cheveux bruns tenus par deux petites tresses de part et d'autres des tempes, des yeux marrons, son front est ceint par un diadème d'entrelacs en argent, mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention, ce sont ses oreilles pointues.

« Ah ! Lindir. » S'exclama Gandalf.

L'Elfe inclina légèrement la tête en amenant sa main droite à son cœur, puis se redressa en faisant un arc de cercle de sa main vers Gandalf. C'est sans doute la façon de se saluer chez les Elfes. Gandalf s'avança vers Lindir quand ce dernier se mit à parler dans une autre langue. Les mots sont comme chantés et le ton est très léger. Mais à voir les mines dépitées des Nains, ils ne doivent pas la comprendre. Il n'y a donc pas que du côté des Nains qu'il y a du mépris …

« Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. Dit Gandalf dans une langue compréhensible par tous.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. Informa Lindir dans la même langue.

\- Pas ici. Répéta Gandalf. Où est-il ? »

Le magicien eut à peine posé la question que le même cor que tout à l'heure résonna. Nous nous tournâmes tous et nous vîmes une quinzaine de cavaliers arriver. Gandalf eut pendant un court instant une expression mélangeant surprise et inquiétude. Cette expression n'annonce rien de bon. Je me reculai un peu pour ne pas être un dommage collatéral quand les tornades Elfes-Nains entreront en collision. Thorin lança un ordre en Khuzdul suivit d'un :

« Serrez les rangs ! »

Les Nains se mirent dos à dos en formant un cercle en plaçant Bilbon au centre. Le premier Elfe arriva montant un frison, suivit de deux autres Elfes parfaitement identiques. Contrairement au trois premiers, tous les autres ne portent pas de diadèmes, mais des casques. Comme une chorégraphie parfaitement exécutée, les Elfes formèrent deux cercles autour des Nains en sens contraire faisant au fur et à mesure passer les allures à leur monture du galop à l'arrêt. Tout le long, les Nains furent crisper sur leurs armes et grognèrent tels des animaux prêt à se défendre farouchement si ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme un danger attaqué.

Une fois les Elfes arrêtés, celui montant le frison face à Gandalf le salua :

« Gandalf.

\- Seigneur Elrond. »

Gandalf s'approcha un peu plus et fit le même salut qu'avait fait Lindir en disant quelque chose. Quand il se redressa, il dut lui poser une question au vu de l'intonation qu'avait pris sa voix, question à laquelle le Seigneur répondit en descendant de cheval avec l'agilité d'un félin.

Je le détaillai plus attentivement. Il est plutôt grand, un peu moins que Gandalf, et sans âge, ni jeune, ni vieux. Ses yeux sont d'un noir très clair et reflètent de nombreux souvenirs et une grande sagesse. Ses cheveux sont couleur ébène, ceints d'un diadème d'entrelacs en argent et deux oreilles pointus en sortes.

Le Seigneur Elrond prit Gandalf dans une étreinte amicale avant de se reculer un peu et observer une épée qu'il tient dont la lame est enveloppé dans un tissu. J'ai vu cette arme dans la main d'un des Orques qui nous a poursuivi, il l'a sans doute ramené comme trophée.

« C'est étrange que des Orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Dit-il en donnant l'épée à Lindir. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les a attiré par ici.

\- Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. » Dit Gandalf en se tournant vers les Nains.

Le Seigneur Elrond considéra un instant tout les Nains avant que Thorin ne se démarque des autres, l'air toujours aussi méfiant. Elrond s'approcha à son tour et dit :

« Bienvenu, Thorin fils de Thrain.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. »

Les Nains et la diplomatie doit faire deux.

« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la Montagne.

\- Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

Non, ça fait mille ! Et c'est moi après qui n'est aucune manière ?

Le Seigneur Elfe dit quelque chose dans sa langue que personne, à part les siens et Gandalf ne comprirent. Bien-entendu, ça loupa pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! S'exclama Glóin sur un ton excessivement agressif. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?!

\- Non Maître Glóin, il vient de nous inviter. » Assura Gandalf avec un sourire amusé.

Il n'y a pas que les Nains qui sont incompréhensibles … D'ailleurs ces derniers, à part Thorin, tinrent ''conseil'' avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Seigneur des lieux.

« Et bien, dans ce cas allons-y. »

Je poussai un soupir, ces Nains peuvent monter dans les extrêmes et en redescendre aussi rapidement. Mais le stoïcisme des Elfes en est encore plus étonnant et énervant. Je ne sais pas comment le définir mais ils ont un air de grandeur et de perfection qui m'énerve.

« Qui est cette jeune fille Gandalf ? » Demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

Je relevai la tête en comprenant que le Seigneur parle de moi. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête sans expression, quoi que ses yeux expriment un peu de surprise via mes vêtements et mes armes sans doute.

« Oh oui bien-sûr, j'avais complètement oublié. Dit Gandalf. Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente Victoria, une jeune humaine qui fait route avec nous. »

J'inclinai légèrement la tête, ne connaissant aucun protocole pour me présenter, ce qui sembla ne pas vraiment plaire à Gandalf et fortement amuser Thorin. Je n'ai pas pu éviter la gaffe. Si de la façon dont je viens de saluer est un manque de respect, ils doivent eux aussi penser que la diplomatie et moi ça fait deux.

« Vous êtes aussi la bienvenue jeune fille. » M'accueillit le Seigneur Elrond avec un léger sourire.

Il n'y a pas pire manque de respect que de ne pas saluer son hôte selon son statut et lui prend ça avec amusement … Je hais ce côté trop parfait. L'Elfe commença à gravir les escaliers suivit de Lindir et des autres cavalier tandis que Gandalf s'approcha de moi et murmura d'une voix calme :

« S'il-vous-plaît ma chère, évitez ce genre de comportement. Pour les Nains cela passe encore, mais pour les humains, c'est autre chose. Inutile de vous mettre tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu à dos.

\- Je ne vous promets rien Gandalf, j'ai appris à me faire beaucoup d'ennemis. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, ça dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous me lirez. ;P  
**


	6. Hors-série

**Ceci est un hors-série car aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi. Si vous comprenez rien, c'est normal. Si vous comprenez ... vous êtes aussi timbré que moi.**

* * *

Alors que je suis l'Elfe qui me mène aux appartements que le Seigneur Elrond m'a attribué, j'observai avec attention l'endroit qui m'entoure. Cet endroit respire la sérénité, l'eau chante une mélodie en glissant sur la pierre. L'autonome a coloré les arbres d'or et de bronze et secoue avec douceur leurs branchages d'où les feuilles s'envolent dans une longue valse vers les nus. Ce paradis terrestre fit vagabonder mon esprit vers mes souvenirs les plus doux. A dire vrai, il n'y en a que très peu, mais ils ont tous une chose en commun.

* * *

 __J'étais assise au milieu de ce coffre de camion, seule bien évidemment. Mes chiens de gardes n'auraient surtout pas pris le risque de se retrouver dans un endroit exigu et fermé avec moi sans chaîne pour me retenir. Enfin pas totalement fermé. Il y avait une petite fenêtre entre le coffre et la cabine du conducteur. Je n'avais jamais le même chauffeur, parce qu'il se faisait souvent tué dans la mission qui suivait, ou il était muté autre part. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, comme mes geôliers, il ne prenait pas le risque d'une quelconque approche avec moi.__

 _ _Je m'étais allongée sur le dos et je ne pensais à rien, de toute façon, à quoi ou à qui penser ?__

 _ _« Pourquoi vous traite-t-il comme un chien ? »__

 __J'avais sursauté, réaction très rare chez moi, et je m'étais tournée vers l'origine de cette voix … C'est mon chauffeur qui vient de me parler là ? ET IL A OUVERT LA VITRE ?!__

 _ _« Et pourquoi m'ont-ils interdit de vous parler ?__

 _ _\- Vous allez contre leurs ordres ?__ _ _Avais-je d__ _ _emand__ _ _é__ _ _surprise.__

 _ _\- Je suis quelqu'un qui va chercher l'information par n'importe quel moyen.__

 _ _\- Quitte à se faire tuer ?__

 _ _\- J'ai l'habitude du danger, j'en suis même un pour moi-même.__

 _ _\- Pardon ?__

 _ _\- Je suis quelqu'un de tête en l'air et de très maladroit, ce qui a le don de les énerver. Une fois, j'ai fait tomber ma fourchette et je me suis penché pour la ramasser. Mais je me suis accroché à la nappe et j'ai amené dans ma chute toute la table. »__

 __J'__ _ _avais__ _ _eu un léger rire et m__ _ _'étais__ _ _lev__ _ _ée__ _ _pour le voir.__ _ _Il y avait juste l'espace pour que je puisse passer la tête et j'avais pu détailler mon interlocuteur__ _ _avec qui j'avais eu pour la première fois, une conversation autre que celles qui parle de stratégie d'attaque ou de mort.__ _ _Il__ _ _était__ _ _habillé en noir comme moi, i__ _ _l portait un gilet par balle, un casque et une grosse veste, c'est vrai qu'on était en hiver. Il avait détourné un instant le regard de la route pour me regarder, il avait de beaux yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns court.__

 _ _« Vous n'avez rien d'effrayant, pourquoi vous traite-t-il ainsi ? Avait-il demandé en se concentrant à nouveau sur la route.__

 _ _\- Si seulement je le savais. Avais-je répondu. Ils m'ont juste élevé pour obéir à leurs ordres.__

 _ _\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais rien connu d'autre que ces prisons ?__

 _ _\- Rien, je suis quelqu'un dont on a tout retiré. C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de respirer. Mais vous en revanche en plus d'être tête en l'air, vous êtes aussi une tête brûlée.__

 _ _\- Ah bon ?__

 _ _\- Parler a une femme qui pourrait vous tuer en moins d'une fraction de seconde, il faut être extrêmement courageux ou fou.__

 _ _\- Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, et permettez-moi de vous dire ceci : si nous nous étions rencontrés dans une salle où il y aurait seulement une table et deux chaises, je me serais assis en face de vous et je vous aurais dit : « Bonjour. »__

 _ _\- Le rapport ?__

 _ _\- Je pars du principe qu'une logique est une pensée volatile qui entrera dans le cycle de la mémoire pour revenir au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Là par exemple, je pense au mot eucaryote qui n'a absolument rien à voir dans notre conversation et pourtant ce mot est le premier auquel je pense. »__

 __J'avais éclaté de rire, c'était la première fois depuis le début de mon existence. Cet homme était tout simplement adorable et très intéressant.__

* * *

« Voici vos appartement Mademoiselle. »

Ma guide me sortit de mes pensées. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et elle partit. Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai dans une belle chambre.

Sur le mur de la porte, il y a une grande tapisserie qui pend tout le long représentant une belle forêt d'été avec en son centre un étang où quelques animaux étanche leur soif. A ma droitese trouve un lit deux places avec une sculpture représentant une Elfe veillant sur la personne endormie à sa tête et une armoire. A ma gauche,une coiffeuse avec un miroir rond se tient devantune chaise et au plus proche de l'entréeà côté de la coiffeuse se trouve une commode. Tous ces meubles sont en bois clair et sculptés de motifs arabesque. Le balcon n'a pas de fenêtre, il se ferme qu'avec des rideaux de velours bordeaux.

Je sortis sur le balcon et m'assis sur le rebord en admirant la vallée. Cet homme avait été si gentil avec moi. Et avant d'arriver en Terre du Milieu, il avait été le seul. Après sa rencontre, j'avais su à quoi et à qui penser : à lui et ses réflexions intelligentes et drôles.

* * *

 **Voilà, la personne pour qui je l'ai écrite se reconnaîtra et je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour ne pas avoir tout mis (elle comprendra aussi) mais il faut que je ne m'éloigne pas trop de Victoria. Bye tout le monde et à la prochaine.  
**


End file.
